Fate
by Caramel-Deer
Summary: The Gajevy week 2014/2015 challange! No matter what they do, where, and who they are - the universe always has them together in the end. Contains some mature themes in a few chapters, as well as a lemon or two. Rated M. COMPLETE!
1. Gift

Hello! It's HeartGold12 briefly returning from my hiatus, and these will be my entries for the Gajevy week in 2014. The prompts will probably miss their dates by a bit (or more), because I've been very busy lately, but I'll try my best to do the essential part and upload every single prompt that has been posted, including the bonus january two and the second edition from march.

Keep in mind that some of the prompts will be short while others longer.

Also, the rating may vary, and will jump up to 'M' for suggestiveness.

**Prompt - Gift**

* * *

><p>Gajeel has asked her once, somewhere between evening grocery shopping and a shared bath at the end of the fourth month, 'I'm not giving much to that baby, am I?'.<p>

Honestly, he looked so lost to boot his sudden statement that she burst out laughing in his face and hadn't even regretted it - placing his huge, warm hand on her baby bump and wholeheartedly calling him an idiot.

Because if he thought that helping her with the wacky body changes and dealing with her mood swings while he was, say, on a hospital bed after a job-gone-wrong then he was ridiculous.

But as her stomach swelled and then the child residing inside demanded some freedom - and she was sweaty and overjoyed but also terrified at the same time, she briefly wished he was just a little bit right.

Because in the end, there wouldn't be a thing in her tiny son that _wasn't _like him.

And as the time passed, she was proven just about right.

"Dada!" The the two year old cried out at the top of his lungs in alarm, crashing full speed into the leg of his father and pointing upwards a silvery arm. The chainmail-like baby scales gave way to delicate skin just with a few deft touches to the pressure points, but the boy checked the hand by himself to make sure it was alright - before throwing himself back into the battle of rune knights and pirates that involved Mira and Erza's sons and Gray's daughter, screaming wildly as he fought for the independence of the sea. She'd absently noticed that his hair fell out of his braid again, whipping around his head like a small black cloud, but his red eyes were positively gleaming and she decided that for now, she'd let him get all dirty and muddy. It's not like he won't be coming back for something to eat in fifteen minutes, anyway.

As she kept watching her son like a hawk, her hand unconciously travelled to the swell of her abdomen.

"Did it kick?" Lucy asked softly, sitting next to her and rocking her own fussy baby.

"No, but..." Levy reconsidered. "Gale's a dragon slayer."

"They _all _are." Lucy hummed, startling as her baby gave a small whine, but she didn't cry. "Yeah, you too."

"But he also has Gajeel's hair, and eyes, and a large chunk of personality..." Levy trailed off. "It's like he gave his son everything he could, from his gender to his appetite, and totally disregarded the idea that I might want to pass something to him, too."

"He likes to pretend to read and memorizes new things, though." Lucy offered. "Even I can see it. And he's much more thoughtful. And he has your eyebrows."

"Gajeel also is thoughtful when he wants to." Levy grumbled unhappily, now staring at her husband, who, in the meantime, had a small chat with the Ice Mage and now returned to her side. "Hey."

"Hey." Gajeel replied, moving his hand to settle it fondly on her head. "What's with that face?"

"Do you remember when you wanted to give more to the baby?" Levy asked seriously.

Gajeel blinked. "Yeah, why?" The hand trailed down to her cheek, shoulder and then settled his palm on her stomach. She kept it there, her own small palms covering his own in a familiar manner.

"I think you gave a whole lot." Levy murmured, and then smiled at his expression. "So, this time _I _would like to be the more giving one, alright?"

"Uh." Gajeel blinked, before his face broke out into a smirk. "Alright, if you want to. That all?"

"Mm-hmm." The young woman smiled, ignoring Lucy's dumbfounded _isn't-this-already-decided-upon-conception?_ stare as Gale appeared by their side again, this time demanding biscuits and once again partially unleashing his scales. "I guess."

And when she was once again sweaty and exhausted, looking alongside her family at the tiny babe in her arms, she had the inkling again - telling her that she was.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

_~HeartGold12_


	2. Demons

It's me again! This time the story is longer. And to understand the atmosphere fully, think Game of Thrones X The Witcher.

**Prompt - Demons**

* * *

><p>He was lazing around with some fellow drunkards when a young, shaken soldier burst into the bar, howling for help and practically peeing himself on the spot as he went on about man eating monsters.<p>

At first, Gajeel had no intention of helping the reeking piece of shit with his monster problem - he still had money and there were plently nice-looking bars with nicer girls around town, so he'd decided to lay off the job for a short while. But there was something so pathetic about that orange-headed lil' guy, crying for someone to aid him in getting back a caravan he was supposed to be guarding in the first place, that prompted him to yell for more details, if only to prove how weak he was.

However, as the smelly-speedy spoke of things he couldn't possibly understand - things that had the long haired man actually getting to his feet and reaching for his hunter's knive - he knew that for once, he'd underestimated the intelligence of the soldier. A cat- A bird- A pretty chick with an even prettier pair of tits spewing some sort of nonsense - that was what the guy recalled, right before her pretty head was burrowed neck deep into the ribcage of his best buddy, tearing out his heart and carelessly throwing it aside in pursuit of a new target. She'd murdered everyone brave or stupid enough to stay in her victinity - he'd heard their horrified screams for hours after he'd escaped.

In short, a Sphinx. In elaborate, a hybrid between a feline, bird, and human, a relative to the much more common manticores, posessing great power and an even greater knowledge.

In bounty hunting, an exotic creature he'd probably only ever encounter once in a millenium or so, and only across the middle of the world in some hidden oasis, now strutting around in the middle of Greece a day away by foot.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he's had the speedy-smelly at a knifepoint and probably making him smell worse, if his face was any indication.

"Take me to her. Now."

* * *

><p>Even if it took only an hour of preparation and three on horseback, the ride had been hell, with his guide freking out over the littlest commotion and making the horses nervous, at best. At worst, it caused Gajeel's mare to stand up with a distressed whine and almost throw him off her back - if he hadn't had as good reflexes as he did, he could've gotten bruised even before facing his opponent, and that would've been just shameful.<p>

By the time he reached a lonely field with the wreckage in it's centre, he was alone.

Dismounting quietly, he smoothed his hand across the mare's neck, gripping the rains tightly in one hand and setting the other on a throwing knife at his hip. The sun was high in the sky, light and warmth falling onto the wreackage along with a light breeze. It didn't fit the scenery at all, but he'd long ago learned to stop expecting something as cliche as rain and darkness every time he'd set out on a hunt. No, what picked up his attention was the silence, a silence so thick and forebonding that his hearbeat picked up on it's own. For a forest to lack a single bird to sing it's song...

Then he'd smelled the corpses, and allowed their stench to guide him around the first couple of carriages and into the center of the attack, littered with butchered men and mountains of goods that she'd dragged over. His pierced eyebrows rose as he looked at them - books and gold, but mostly just books, stacked up neatly on some rocks so they wouldn't drag on the ground.

So she liked literature more than shiny objects? It fit into the description of being freakishly intelligent, but the thought of a woman preferring knowledge over jewelery and clothes and even delicate salted meats had him chuckling under his breath.

Then he was doing a backflip to avoid the ten blue claws crashing onto him from above and rolling out of the way of one colorful wing. The mare tore the reins from his grasp and jumped away to escape, and he used the momentary distraction to dig his knife into a feathery forearm, wincing as all he'd managed was a shallow cut to the appendage. The Sphinx jumped away before he'd had another chance at her side, flapping her magnificent wings and settling down a good distance away, watching him with bared teeth and unsheated claws from the cloud of dust she'd created.

And he watched her back, not taking his eyes off her once as he heard his horse run away as fast as it's hooves would carry it. A whole part of his plan was already a success - as long as he lived, his transportation would too, the sting in her shoulder made sure of that. Now he hoped that she'd keep going with her instincts and keep the supernatural at bay so he could kill her without any unplesant surprises, although his competitive side was already begging her to start talking in riddles and trying to outwit him so he could have more fun.

The dust settled, and they were yet to move. The time ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. His forehead gathered some perspiration, her wing twitched distractedly, but all they were focused on was the opponent. He'd noticed though, that since he'd heard about her nice chest she'd managed to obtain a golden headband, and it's ends conveniently trailed all the way down to cover her breasts. The little proof of self-conciousness made him smirk.

"What are you grinning about, slayer?"

"You sense of modesty, lady."

The cat's ear twitched slightly, before she relaxed, her eyes still trained on him even as she stretched. The gold chimed softly as it parted with her bosom, trailing on the ground as she moved - but still not allowing his a glimpse of her breasts. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she stretched her paws out in front of her, the end of her tail jerking in interest.

"What of it?"

"It's kind of poor." He rumbled, sheathing the knife slowly, but keeping his hand on the handle. "Even if the headband _is _made of gold."

"Ohhhh." The Sphinx purred, catching the double meaning and seeming pleased with it. "So it's about the people of the caravan. Just so you know, they failed to answer my riddle. That's the only reason they're dead. I kind of wanted their books more than their hearts anyway."

"So you didn't want to kill them, but you felt obligated too?" Gajeel asked, brows furrowing.

"Yes. Because they didn't answer."

She didn't say anything after that, and seemed to silently study his expression. The wind picked up a little, bringing a new wave of stenches to assault his nose as they stood there, completely silent, once again just watching each other. He noticed her paws and body seemed to be those of an off-colored tiger, but he couldn't reconize the pattern on her wings. Really, the only part he could relate to was the peach-skinned girl with a soft smile and hazel eyes, with her face framed by a mane of wild, blue hair. And that one part was both deadly and distractingly adorable. He had to look out.

"Couldn't you just not ask?" He mumbled. The creature snorted softly.

"Impossble. I am a Sphinx. I ask every time."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed, and he shifted his stance. "So you will ask me too." Not much of a surprise here.

"Yes. I am making up a riddle as we speak." She murmured, before she started walking towards him, taking her sweet time to approach him and watching him tense up again with what appeared to be honest curiosity. "I only wonder if a hunter like you knows the rules?"

"I guess I could imagine them, but I'd rather not be wrong." He growled.

"Right. I'll tell you, then." The cat purred, still creeping closer. His hand tightened on the knife, the other bracing itself to push her off if she tried to tackle him - a gesture she ignored altogether.

"It's all about choices and outcomes, really. You can play with me, or you can try to leave or battle me - if that happens, I kill you. If you instead accept, I will tell you a riddle, and give you as much time as you want to figure out the answer, as long as you won't try to run away - because again, I will kill you."

She was getting really close to him now.

"Then, when you'll have it all figured out, and still be alive, you will tell me the answer to my riddle. If your answer will be wrong, I will kill you. But if, by any chance, you'll be right..."

She was _way too close_. He had the knife in a grip so tight he barely felt his fingers anymore, holding his breath as he felt it mingle with the monster's. Her eyes were large and shiny, her lips were plump and slightly open, and she smelled like blood and beast and summer.

"I'm going to let you kill me instead."

She stepped back- He could breathe again. Her tail drew a long arc around her body as she settled on the ground in front of him, beckoning with her paw to have him sit down with her.

"So... What do you say?"

He grunted something, staring down at her as she started grooming the wound he'd inflicted earlier. "What if I decline but manage to kill you instead?"

"Well, It obviously hadn't happened before." She purred.

Still, there was a wound on her shoulder. If all went to hell, he could at least rough her up in all the right places and get to his horse. So his options were still open, no matter how she told him otherwise.

Unless she had some hidden abilities and he'd carelessly got his ass into some real trouble. If that was the case, it was also his own fault.

"Fine."

Without further ado, the Sphinx opened her pretty mouth, and sang.

* * *

><p><em>It is the foundation of every history<em>

_neither can you hold it, nor me_

_It darkens right through our fingers._

Few hours later, and all he could think about was how she didn't have any bloody fingers. And darkens? Really?

_I like you, so I'll give you a hint. It's not what it seems to be._

Startling as he felt a soft tail flicker aganist his shoulder, he gawked at the feline as she settled next to him in her most classical pose, a large, leatherbound tome sitting between her front paws.

"I don't think sneering at me will help you find your answer." She hummed, flipping a page with a the tip of her claw and immersing herself in her lecture. The tail was still beating softly aganist his shoulder, a line of feathers on the side of the tail catching onto the studs on his forearm before he wrenched it off and moved away."

"You're a man-eater, bitch." He hissed, moving away from her. "And I kill your kind. There's no helping with the sneering, and..." He paused. "What's your problem anyway? I'm a little pawn in your mastermind game, but you decided to cozy up right next to me like you're not going to try to eat my heart later. Or, for that matter, like I'm not going to flay your hide when I figure out your fucking game."

"You're a fool." The Sphinx finally looked him in the eye. Her own were glimmering in the setting sun- he was getting sucked up into the pretty chick side again.

"Oh _really_?"

"You speak like there is no difference between individual human beings. As if I treat a man who invides me to a sexual intercourse like a common whore in the same manner as a man who actually challenges me in some way and is logical about it. If you're so curious, the answer to their riddle was a lack of an answer, and I actually enjoyed dissecting them and leaving out in the open, even if that one man ran away in the process. I'm not planning on hurting you unless you run away or answer me wrong."

Then she fell silent, moving past another couple of pages and falling into what he was quickly coming to call a 'controlled ignorance'. Feeling his mood plummet - and questions rise over the fact the Sphinx acted like some twisted human being, he sat cross-legged on the grass, and started mulling over the words again, and again, and again...

_Foundation of history. War? _

_We can't hold it. Time. Humanity. Or did she mean only the two of them?_

_It goes through our hands. Here comes time again, we can't stop it no matter what we do, because we're puny humans. Darkens... Dark times? Dark ages? Darkness?_

_But she said every history. Like stories about light ages too._

His frustrated scream was met with silence - he wasn't used to guessing too much. He was usually more focused on what he knew and putting it to good use_. The monster will use it's size to it's advatange at all times, may adapt to new enviroments, may chase you or return to it's lair. Eats humans for a purpose or not. Duck, roll, sidestep, strike, parry, cover yourself, don't stop, throw that knife now, go faster..._

"Hey, bitch."

"It's pretty ironic to call me that. I am a feline."

"Puss."

"What is it?"

"Fight me."

He didn't know what she was doing, but he'd heard a splash and a soft hiss. Then came the sound of rustling paper and the distinctive thump of a closing volume.

"Are you giving up?" She sounded dissapointed.

"No, just help my clear my mind. It's easier to think when I've got something to do with my hands."

He didn't have much more to say before she jumped at him, eyes widening as he rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Yanking his knife from it's sheath, he locked it with her mighty claws as she swiped at him, jumping back to avoid a strike to the face from one pretty wing and figuring out her strategy.

Hours passed. The sun had set, and the moon has risen - the stench of bodies was getting worse by the hour, so he'd moved back into the cover of the forest. He was sweaty, hungry and thirsty, a deep bloody gash running down the side of his shoulder, but instead of feeling accomplished at the bunch of stinging cuts on the Sphinx's wings, shoulders and hips, he was wondering over the answer of her riddle.

_Time. Time. Time. It's not what you think it is._

She threw herself at him, both falling on the leafy ground in a cursing and hissing bundle of limbs. He'd reached out to push her off, his nails digging into her fragile ribcage and pushing with all his might, the cool gold brushing aganist his hands and wrists. His palms felt soaked somewhat - he called out at her to stop as she pressed on his shoulders with her wings, staring up at his blackened palms. He didn't cut her stomach- What the hell was that smell?

"Oh." The cat gawked, reaching up her paws to the stains on her front. "I completely forgot, it spilled all over me..."

"What the fuck is this?" Gajeel asked her, eyes narrowing when she looked at him oddly.

"It's ink." She said, before grabbing him rougly and dragging him behind herself back to the field.

"Ink?" He echoed, looking back at the darkness of the forest. If there was any chance to escape from her, it was now. He didn't know where the knife went, but he had others - his mind swirled with those blasted three parts of her riddle, and-

He was sure he stopped breathing for a second.

_Time. Time. Time. Ink._

Ink was used to write stories. Ink was a liquid. Ink was dark. Ink sure as hell wasn't time of any sort. He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until she stopped to look at him.

"Is this your answer?"

And what else fit the description if not the black stains of his hands? "I guess. Yeah, it is."

The look that immediately crossed her features had him reaching for another knife - her eyes were gleaming wildly and not all that friendly. He grinned tiredly, preparing emotionally for a really, _really _fast run in a few seconds."I suppose it's false?"

"No."

The grin fell from his lips. Her entire body bristled, as if she were upset, but then she sat back on the ground and cooled her expression. "It's correct, even if it wasn't a very... heroic... way to answer me. The accurate answer is indeed ink, a substance I adore for giving me the pleasure of reading. So..." Her cheeks puffed out, as if she lost a game, and not just gave up her life. "I guess you can start striking me with that dagger now. Good job, hunter. Sell my corpse for some real money."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to start assaulting her. He started back, waiting for himself to move and finish her off. Her ribcage was frail and right now she wasn't protecting it - he could strike her between the ribs, right in the heart.

Instead, he sat down next to her, and she raised a blue eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Stop giving out riddles and killing for them." He growled.

"I don't believe I understand."

"You're fucking annoying and I don't understand you. So you're staying alive until I figure you out and decide what to do with you." For the first time, the Sphinx looked even remotely shocked. She'd gotten thrown out of her comfort zone, and if he wasn't so goddamn confused and possibly pissed, he'd laugh at her. "I'm too tired for this shit right now, Puss. I slay monsters for most of my life, and I hate them. I hate you, but you're... I can't kill you just yet until I understand what's your problem."

She was silent, gawking at him as he collapsed flat on his back and sighed heavily.

"I didn't even feel threatened. I _still _don't. If it was some shitty minotaur or anything, I'd still be standing in that field and gripping that knife, wondering if I wanted you to be killed as a beast or a smartass. Then you just cozied up with me like it was normal. And now I just don't care."

"But that doesn't make _sense_!" The Sphinx cried out.

"I fucking know!" He roared back at her. "Nothing in my life makes sense, so shut up and be grateful. If I don't kill you, you're stuck with me, so you stay here while I sleep and then we leave. And you don't play mind games and eat people."

"You're bending the laws of the world." The creature warned him. "The gods will be angry."

"The gods can go breed themselves a new batch of children to make them happy."

The Sphinx didn't say anything after that. She just mumbled something like Levy. He guessed it was her name.

"I'm Gajeel." He murmured in return, before succumbing to the fatigue and slipping out of conciousness.

* * *

><p>I love weird endings.<p>

_~HeartGold12_


	3. Teamwork

Next installment is here! I just wanted to say that for now, I'll be skipping the games prompt, because I'm a bit embarrased about writing it .;;; The winter break is ending, oh no...

**Prompt - Teamwork**

* * *

><p>They are lurking. Bloody and greasy, they hide within the shadows, living, moving, hurting, <em>raging<em>. Sometimes, they're walking around aimlessly, only lunging after the noises that catch their attention. But mostly, they stand quietly - uselessly - and wait for the opportunity to rid themselves of the rage, unaware that no matter what they do, it will never be enough, that they will only make it _worse_.

None of them stands too much out of the crowd. There is no individual action, no interaction, unless they start beating and gnawing at each other out of instinct. It's like each of them is completely alone with their hunger, waiting for their cue - or death.

Some of them are partially eaten, moving whatever's left as the wounds bloat and mutate to keep them working. If not, they eventually fall down and die, just as soundlessly as they stood - God knows there's thousands ready to replace them.

The only unpredictables are the specials. The specials are different. Better. When they throw themselves into action, the win rarely doesn't go onto their side, especially if somewhere between standing next to each other like some hideous mannequins, they start triggering each other into joining the fray with their screaming.

A group of survivors bump into a group of such specials at the mall. Unluckily for them, the fastest of them quickly singles out the most wounded member of the party and attacks from above, driving it's claws into the man's stomach and making guts fly. The guy screams and trashes- they shoot the speedy, but then their redheaded companion calls out to them to run _run RUN_- before _a man-bomb of all things _goes out behind her back and she's dizzy and covered from head to toe in slimy goo.

The game is up, the horde howls and starts rolling out of the stores to get to the uninfected. The other guy grabs his last buddy by the hand and does as instructed, leaving the two behind as they crash into the fire escape. They're perpetually out of breath as it turns out it wasn't quite as abandoned as they thought, firing one round after another until they can't see the floor underneath the blood and corpses.

It gets harder and harder for them to navigate in this hellhole. They've gotta find the safehouse _now_ or it's over, and... and... What was that _sound_?

They don't have the time to answer themselves before the entire section of the wall gets blown up in the air, and a giant, hulking _thing_ steps out on their path, before reaching one freakinsh limb to grasp a chunk of rubble. It's _bloody _- the strands of long, black hair stick to his back and trail down his chest, caught in the layers upon layers of dried gore smeared over his bare upper body and what's left of his jeans. But the most noticeable thing is that it's _muscled_, like someone started pumping flesh into a man to the point where his skin started splintering open. Heaps upon heaps of bloodied flesh and some hair - yes, that's how the creature before them looks, right before it swings it's gorilla arm and throws another chunk of the wall right into their faces, following right behind it to pummel the group leader into the ground.

The last of them, a blonde, pretty girl, doesn't waste any more time before she's running at her top speed through the hallways, dodging a screaming zombie or two and giving a choked sob of relief as she sees the telltale red door to victory - almost jumping out of her skin as the ground quakes and the incredible hulk roars his fast return. Bumping aganist the armored thing, she yanks at the handle and jumps inside, securing it shut right before the abomination smashes his fist in the empty space that just a second ago used to be her head.

The lone survivor falls to the ground, breathing heavily as the infected keeps trying to break down the door. It splinters a bit, then a bit more- her breathing picks up. Isn't that impossible? She's gotten to the safe room, so...

Then she hears the sobbing, and her blood runs cold. Feeling herself tremble, she runs a sweaty hand down her equally sweaty face, and slowly_, oh so slowly_, turns around to look behind herself.

_She's tiny. _

Her entire form is famished, with the dress hanging from her like a dirty curtain. She's curled up into a fetal position, keeping her face down and obscured by her hair, and the only indication that _she's going to kill her _is a pair of clawed hands and her quieting sobbing, replaced by a shrill growling that gets louder every time the ground quakes-

The door breaks down, and the infected screams, scrambling to her feet as her glowing eyes zero in on the terrified survivor. Behind the empty doorframe, the deliquent hulk roars himself, and the next ten seconds are filled with bloodcurdling screaming as the two creatures...

Score for their team.

"You've got to be _shitting _me."

Gajeel grins as Lucy's voice curses in his headphones and through the wall to the living room, sharing a look with the blue haired girl on his lap as he scrolls through the options to start another round. They can both hear Jet and Droy cheering for their good job from their place, and Natsu's annoyed shouting at having been pummeled _and _promptly thrown out of a building.

"A _Witch _in the safe room?! That's just not fair."

"Sorry, Lu-chan." Levy apologizes from her spot on his lap, smirking up at him and showing him her crossed fingers. "It was a strategy, though. You know, like the time Erza started taking me out with her sniper rifle in, like, _every _map with some open space. So if it bothers you, this time, _you _can be the special infected."

"And get killed ten times over, yeah, _right_." Her best friend answers sarcastically, before starting to shout at Natsu to stop overheating his controller before he breaks it.

"I guess going on a trip to the games resort wasn't such a good idea, after all." Erza mumbles quietly in the background, and both of them can't quite stop their snickers, watching the lacrima screen as the opening scene passes and they're ready to go again. Levy lets her head fall aganist Gajeel's shoulder as she gets more comfortable, and they start quietly planning their next trap.

In a minute, they're once again chasing the survivors through the farmlands, with her hiding in the hay and waiting for someone to startle her.

"M-hmm." Gray mumbles, equipping himself with the sniper rifle and grabbing some pills before going for the exact same patch of hay. "Not a good idea at all."

* * *

><p><em>~HeartGold12<em>


	4. Games

**Warning! It's mildly descriptive. Definietely NSFW.**

**Prompt - Games**

* * *

><p>It wasn't an affair and they weren't lovers.<p>

It was a _game_. A very twisted round of chess where they were both the queens and pawns at the same time, pretending that everything was normal while it wasn't. They were practically addicted to it, addicted to the danger and excitement and finding out just how far they could stretch their boundaries before the ever-meddling Mirajane would slap a bounty on both their asses. And most importantly, they couldn't get enough of the pleasure.

Oh, _the pleasure_.

It always started with an expression. It wasn't a smile, not quite - since Gajeel Redfox didn't do smiling - but not a huge cocky smirk either, because people would eventually notice her doing it and get suspicious. It was just her innocently sitting down next to him and Lily, asking how'd the mission go, and then giving him a particular expression that others would pass up for being glad or playful or whatever - he knew better - and when she was leaving the guild in the evening and diving into the late-hour crowd, he was already with her, _on _her.

She could feel his hands flutter against her stomach and thighs, slipping from her heaving breasts to her neck and then scratching lightly at her scalp. She'd taken a habit to jog lightly as he did that - to stall him, to find a spot to hide them away from the masses and to excuse her blush - answering all of the 'good-evenings' and comments about her looks with a perfectly trained smile, even as she felt his fingers shamelessly probe at her most private parts, pressing, pinching and making her whimper.

They made a point to never use the same place twice in a row to make it more interesting, so they often ended up doing it in the guild, or alleyways, or the mall, and in parks and libraries - breathing heavy and moving in sync with each other as they took their sweet time, daring someone to stumble upon them. Sometimes, he even managed to elude _Erza_ and catch her off-guard in her own bed.

And then there was that one time where she'd _literally _took him on a mission with her team... and didn't even feel guilty. Well, _much_.

Really, it was just too much fun. Of course, they both 'made love' and... _fucked_, to be just, in his house too, usually when Lily was out of town. It was also very nice, because they could go all out or do what they wanted as long as they wanted to, without worrying about any consequences. It made her feel oddly secure, and was probably why the difference was as big as it was, and as good. Sex in public was, well, anything but safe. Add the fact their _relationship _was a bit of a secret, and just the pleasantly ticklish presence of his shadow slipping off some chair and settling down in the shadows underneath her clothes set her mind reeling.

Sometimes, when she was sprawled on the grass, crooning Gajeel's name into his ear as their hips cooperated to make all sorts of delicious sounds and feelings, she imagined that someone she knew was actually in there, staring at them in shock. Then she proceeded to describe the situation the best she could to him - the wide eyes, open mouth that couldn't quite alert anyone of what was happening, bright red face reflecting all the mortification _they _should be feeling, and finally, oh finally, that gaze, focused on them as they stared right back.

She usually had bite marks on her on those days, along with a lot of scratches from his stubble. Guess he could imagine it too.

In the end, when the romp was all but a vivid memory and she'd _accidentally _bump into him to go get something to eat or just hang out, discussing what was good and what was bad, they both admitted that nobody would actually catch them, ever - his senses would single out any incoming person, and she'd just cloak them up or yank her clothes back on while he melted back into her shadow. The only people finding out about them could therefore be their guildmates or other mages, and putting Mirajane, Erza and a select others aside, everyone would be cool with it, no matter how odd. Their guild could put up with, as he had said it, '_a lot of weird shit.'_

So, to sum it up, they were playing a dangerous yet non-dangerous (but knowing Mirajane, still dangerous), pleasurable game. A pair of friends with benefits, not lovers or anything, using the quirks of their magic to go undetected with their romps.

Even though sometimes, when they were sweaty, rumpled and absolutely exhausted, she would start kissing him just for that - to kiss him. Or that he'd kiss back, slanting his mouth against hers, coaxing her to play with him until they'd run out of breath, and after breaking away, it would be kind of awkward, but not _too _much.

Or that they often just stayed with each other - to the point when sometimes she was just hanging out at his house in his shirt and cooking some late breakfast while he watched her.

And when one of them got hurt on a job, the other would offer the 'making love' sex variation, and for once, it would be absolutely _tender_.

They weren't lovers.

They were just friends.

It wasn't an affair.

It was just a _game_.

But sometimes, when she was curled up in his arms, pressing her face into the warm skin of his neck while he caressed her naked back, she wondered if it was really as true as they claimed.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't look at me DON'T LOOK AT ME

_~HeartGold12_


	5. Crossover - Pokemon

**The following fic takes handfuls from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe, although a bit darker and edgier. It's basically a Fairy Tail/Pokemon crossover, so you can arm yourself with Bulbapedia if you encounter a strange term.**

**Also, if you see any mistake, feel free to Review and tell me about it. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><em>She was tiny, from the pointed ears to the round black paws and twitching aura feelers - that bruised Riolu with such captivating eyes that even he, one of the forest's most hidden creatures, couldn't help but stop right in his tracks when he saw her. Aside from being tiny, she was also incredibly scrawny - as she angrily informed him while running away from him - and also, without a doubt, very, very determined to stay alive.<em>

_When he caught her, she almost took off half of his face, but when he tugged at his fluffy mane of hair and almost forcibly tucked her away inside of its warm, soft grasp, it earned him a sob and her little forehead pressed gently against the back of his head._

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

><p>The wet wreckage around him seemed to be shimmering in the sunlight, a slick layer of mud and blood slowly weaving itself into his fur as he laid uselessly on the ground. His enemies were scattered on the ground around him - dead - and he wondered if Lily finished them off, or if he just couldn't remember doing it himself. His sides and head and hands smarted annoyingly, but he was too tired to even care about it. God, what he wouldn't give for a decent break.<p>

On the other hand, he had a growing suspicion that the iron bead in his hair _was no longer in his hair_, and rather embedded in the mud next to some wooden stump (he remembered smashing face-first into), glinting teasingly at him from the corner of his vision. And no matter how bad he felt, that just wouldn't _do_.

Groaning softly, the Zoroark lifted one clawed hand and dug it into the mud, dragging himself towards the traitorous piece of jewellery and trying to keep the pained whine at the back of his throat _where it belonged_. Pushing aside the limp body of one of his opponents, he was getting ready to cross the rest of the way, when a soft, feminine voice from behind him made his ears twitch.

"You always wiggle so much after you get a concussion and break your ribs?"

It was light - he practically felt the smile in it, but the underlying hint of worry stopped him from springing to his feet and getting into a defensive position. Instead, he felt the female move in his direction - and when she passed him, he couldn't help but become genuinely surprised at, of all things, _Lucario_, plucking his bead from the ground and moving back to kneel by his side.

Practically snatching his possession back from her outstretched paws, he growled softly when the aura Pokemon started giggling at him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh." He grumbled. "You didn't get ambushed, separated and stomped into the mud."

"You're right, Gajeel." A very familiar voice hummed tiredly behind him. "In the meantime, this young lady took down this particularly annoying Scizor, carried me all the way here, and finished off the vermin that swarmed you when you got paralyzed."

Starting, the dark fox twisted his head to look behind himself as much as he could, letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted a large Liepard patiently making his way towards them, bruised but otherwise alright. His sickle-like tail kept a rather large bundle of local herbs safely attached to his back, and when he reached their side, he dropped them into the Zoroark's reaching hand.

"Arceus, you're actually alright." Gajeel rumbled, gagging as he stuffed a revival herb into his mouth and allowed the repulsing taste to wreck havoc onto his taste buds.

"As I said, Arceus has nothing to do with it." Lily sighed, before looking at the Lucario at his side, "But I'm sure we owe you some thanks, _miss Levy_."

"It's not a big deal." Levy answered, tugging at the satchel of her travelling bag as she averted her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. "Really. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, we are still very grateful. You don't even know our names!"

"Actually, I do," she giggled, "You're Pantherlily of Extalia and Gajeel Redfox."

Both of them started at that, eyes fixing on the grinning Pokemon. Her eyes crinkled with mirth as her gaze trailed from one of them to the other, before settling on the petrified Zoroark - pushing himself up with his forearms and giving her a clear shot at his bewildered expression - at least as clear as he could, with all his hair falling into his face. She chuckled.

"You know our full names?" Lily questioned, eyebrows arching as his body tensed subtly. "I haven't told you-"

"_Relax_." Levy interrupted, one hand raising to calm him down. Her eyes twinkled. "First, you're pretty well known in the places I've been to. And if I came here to harm you, I wouldn't have rescued you from those Pokemon in the first place. In fact, I went here to do exactly the opposite."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed at that. "They send an inter-guild quest to rescue us? We haven't even been away for that long-"

"Wrong again." Levy's grin became even wider, the female turning to rummage through her satchel. "I'm not from a different guild."

"So..." Gajeel huffed, eyeing her suspiciously. "Who the _heck_ are you-"

His words died on his tongue as an old, white badge _of his own guild_ was pulled out right in front of his face.

"I'm Levy McGarden, from Fairy Tail's northern outpost." The Lucario explained happily, before securing the slightly rusted object back where it belonged. When she looked at them again though, her eyes had a more serious undertone to them. "And this morning, I've gotten word that you got yourself into a hostile territory without any backup and, most likely, by accident. That's why I came here, just in case."

She was _nakama_.

"Northern outpost?" Lily asked carefully, and she nodded.

"Yeah, It's mostly maintained by me and my two friends. A shelter at the bottom of Mt. Hakobe, where we gather information from locals and sometimes intervene when the situation gets bad. Jet's a Floatzel, and Droy a Lickilicky. It's kind of hard to miss them, so even if you went ahead without me, you'll be bound to run into them."

"And since when does this outpost exist?" Gajeel asked, eyebrows furrowed. He knew they didn't visit their guild as frequently as the old geezer wanted, but missing an _entire_ _outpost_ sounded just _ridiculous_...

"It was created seven months ago." Levy answered.

...Except it didn't.

As if reading his thoughts, Lily laughed, "We've only joined half a year ago," Before shaking his head and mumbling something along the lines of having no idea.

For her part, Levy took it with a smile on her face. "I know, so I won't blame you. But it's good to keep that in mind. We've got an infirmary, free rooms and a stocked storage if you need them."

"Yeah, we will." Gajeel murmured. "But before _that_..."

The female started, biting her lip as her brows furrowed as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, yes. I'm sure those thieves are still around here somewhere," She agreed softly, thinking it over. "Their numbers have decreased, plus they should be shaken up at least a _little_. _And,_ I've got an obvious type advantage."

"I guess it's the best we can do right now." Lily nodded. "We still need to return to our client and collect the reward, so staying in this place for longer would be redundant."

"So..." She looked at them, her smile fading as a certain uneasiness seeped into her stance.

"I guess we're saying goodbye."

There was a moment of silence after that, with the three looking at each other. Finally, just as Gajeel was about to turn away, Levy raised a hand to stall them and _looked_ at them.

Taking a deep breath and clasping her hands in front of her belly, the blue Pokemon focused her hazel eyes on them. "_Please_ watch out for yourself, alright?"

"We'll, if we weren't, we'd already be done for a long time ago." Gajeel answered gruffly, grumbling to himself when her eyes widened, and adding a quick, "_Yeah_. We will."

"Good." Levy said. "Well then. Take care."

"Take care too." Lily answered kindly, and then the two Dark-types turned around and left for real.

Levy watched their retreating forms until they completely disappeared, before her joined hands went up to her heart and she gave a weary sigh. It was so _close_. For a moment or two, she was almost sure that they _died_, that she was late by a _second_...

But they didn't, and she was able to see them again. Really, it was amazing, even if they didn't remember her.

Well, _she_ never forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! It seems that my life is finally going back under my control, so between the last exam session and frantically looking for an appropriate highschool, I'm going to work on finishing all of the prompts I've cooked up for myself. I am also going to work on some new Gajevy projects during summer, mainly a two-part Hades AU and a longer, but also wrapped around ten chapters AU about Angels and Demons! They are both promised so I'll try not to slack more than I already did on them. Ahh, I sure love my AU ideas.<strong>

**First, though, I'll be going on a July LARP into the mountains, so don't expect much from me right now, not yet. Sorry!**

_~HeartGold12_


	6. Past and Future

**Hi!**

**I know it's been long since the Gajevy week 2k14 ended :P And the new week will be beginning soon - but because I've decided to write drabbles based on the prompts from 2014 v.1, 2014 v.2 and the gajevy week 2015 as writing practice, I will be posting them _here_ instead of 'Of Stupid Books, Rainstorms and Others'.**

**Here is an AU I've thought about while studying for the middle school exams a long time ago, and now I've decided to try it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had finally stopped raining.<p>

The mud and rainwater dripped off his body and squelched underneath his boots; as the man trekked through the tall grass, the wolf at his side trailing close behind. The great clouds were still black and heavy, hanging so low above the ground he'd half expected them to fall down on the earth, but the air was clear and still, if not humid.

The wetness was annoying, but bearable - it was the pelting ice and hail from days ago that forced him to seek shelter in his bony tent, wasting time on fevers and cramps while he should've been working. In those situations, the wolf was of aid, hunting when he couldn't - and it'd caught him a small animal or two while he was nursing his sorry self, so now they had plenty of food to recover and go on their way.

Brushing his hand gently on the animal's side, he slowed down to a halt when the path he'd walked on suddenly gave way to a river. Blinking down at the obstacle - swirling and hissing, ready to soak his furs and pull him under - his pierced brows furrowed. Quickly looking around for a way through that would leave them both relatively unharmed, his gaze skimmed over one muddy whirlpool to another.

He noticed the lone wicker basket floating up to him from the mountainside at the same time his wolf started growling violently.

From underneath the delicate construction poked out a human hand.

* * *

><p>He'd dubbed her <em>tiny<em>. Little, frail looking, with smudges of blue dye from her hair dripping onto her entire upper body - and the rest covered in mud and entirely soaked in river water - she looked _pathetic_. For a moment, he'd thought she was dead - but when he was handling the corpse, it started wriggling in his grasp, sputtering water, gasping and crying all at the same time.

He was initially planning on taking her most useful belongings and closing her off in a muddy tombstone, but now he'd set his tent up again and started tending to her. The skins on her were wet and bendable, and the huntsman couldn't help but admire the foreign markings burned into the surface of her leather bracelets. Her clothes, compared to his, were very light and quite soft, and she had what he assumed were flowers weaved into her hair. They were wet and rotten though, and after plucking them out and stripping her bare, he cleaned her up the best he could. The dye ended up staining his hands up to his elbows, but he'd paid it no mind. When he was done, he'd tucked her in.

The first days were the worst. She'd caught the fever from him and mumbled all sorts of incoherent things, unable to answer his simple questions or probably even register he was there. Most of her belongings, like the herbs and pelts in the basket, were completely ruined - and he had to share with her his own. The wolf was hunting again, zapping in and out through the opening of the tent, and eventually returning with three mangled marmots in its mouth and curling up around the sick female. At one point, she was so delirious she started crying and refused to eat or drink. That was the moment he'd thought he'd lost her.

She was a ridiculously stubborn creature, though. He wasn't surprised, considering she's survived all this time underwater, no matter how the basket helped her.

So he wasn't surprised either, when one day he'd heard her shriek, and caught her clawing her way out of the tent and through the tall grass, trying to get away from them as far as possible.

* * *

><p>It got quite weird after that. The three of them formed an odd sort of a... a group? But she was insistent on following far behind either him or the wolf, afraid of getting closer. Together, they waited until the water calmed down enough to let them pass, and then begun a journey toward the forest - his designed hunting ground for this season and the next, when everything but the woods would become dry and inhospitable.<p>

She never ate with them or spoke with them - he doubted she could understand him properly - but she never abandoned them either, probably scared to be completely alone, for a very good reason. He could always spot her from the corner of his eye. Sometimes, she was staring back at him.

Although all her possessions but the wicker basket and some skins were lost in the storm, she started recollecting them immediately. In the monotonous sea of grass, she'd somehow found herbs and plants, and put the extras by his nightly campfires, while in turn, he gave her his. She was more skillful than he'd thought - he sometimes saw her catching a bird barehanded; another time making a small wicker fish trap in the marshlands, or producing more of her dye from the mud to stain her hair and her clothes.

When a fox sprung at her from the bushes, she struck it on the head with a rock with such speed that it hadn't even grazed her. He later saw her stuffing the pelt into her large basket, where she curled up and slept, like a tiny animal.

* * *

><p>She never really lost her nerve except for the times the wolf got too close or they approached a dangerous body of water. It made her cry out in alarm and proceed with the highest caution - although when she saw him touching the animal or safely treading through the water, she usually calmed down. He could even see her craning her neck to see better, as if not quite believing what she had witnessed. However, instead of attempting to approach her, he just kept doing it and then busied himself with something else. If she was insistent on being unapproachable, then she would have to come to them herself.<p>

And she did. They weren't that far from the forest when she started to shorten the distance, still not sure about herself and quite jittery. But she was constantly closer than she was further, and one day, just at the start of the forest side that he remembered - leading to the abandoned forest gardens and hunting grounds - she quite literally bumped into him.

Squeaking as she put her hands on her nose, she moved to scramble back, but the wolf was already blocking the way between the trees and that, in turn, made her scream. She whirled around to face him, words spilling out of her mouth and pelting down on him like a storm, but the sight of her so flustered was too much for him, and he laughed.

The more he did, the more he saw her hackles raise, until she looked like a wolf herself. She raised a tiny hand - jabbed her knuckles into his sternum - and started fuming at him with the full force of her agitation, but he didn't even get upset. Instead, he brought his hands into her dyed locks and roughly started patting her head.

He felt, _saw_ her jerk - but she hadn't moved away, too shocked to do anything. She just let him pet her, and when he pulled away, his hand was blue - that much he'd expected.

The wolf pressed it's nose to his leg, and he patted it with that same hand, watching with satisfaction as a clear, blue imprint was left on the black of its fur. That was when _she_ giggled.

* * *

><p>Their upbringing was quite different, as evidenced by their looks, languages and abilities, but they <em>tried<em>, and over time, they learned to communicate quite well. When time had stripped the layer of caution off her, the small woman even started poking into his business, curious of all sorts of thing he did or had. His bone piercings, his numerous tools kept in a bony construction at his back and sides, the wolf - she asked about all of it.

He took interests in the soft of her outfit, her ornaments and dyes, her ability to tie straw and wicker and hide herself in the forest. Her speed and skill were also his concern. And her size. It seemed that she was an adult, yet her size made him doubt that.

His name stemmed from gnawing. He came from the north, a solitary huntsman, accompanied only by his tame wolf to raise his chances of survival. He traveled for a very long time. She was a happiness, levity - one from the local tribes, separated from her group in the storm, never to spot them again. She missed them terribly, but he was good company, and she was thankful.

The bracelets were made by each member of her group, and as such, each of them was different - she explained. When the skin was dry enough and the sun was shining, you had to take a burning coal from the campfire and carefully design each line. Sometimes, she rubbed dye into the bracelets to make them look even better. As for the hair, all of her tribesmen and women did it to keep the insects away.

Living between the trees, she was taught to have quick feet and hands and strike at anything that came her way. She was agile enough to run in the forest and climb trees, and flexible enough to crawl through tight spaces or curl up in her basket. That was a must - much like the huntsman had to be strong and sturdy, fighting with animals bigger than himself and fearlessly plowing forward through the northern cold.

They noticed those differences immediately, and not long after they've finally reached the hunting grounds, they started using them to their advantage. She helped them hunt small game, putting up traps, and sometimes the bigger animals, guiding them with the wolf toward his spears and harpoons. She was better with weaving and gathering, while he could easily stick up a fire with a flick of his hand and cook a decent meal on top of it. She did, however, offer adding some herbs to the drying slices, making them less likely to be eaten by bugs. He was better with furs, while she made bandages.

* * *

><p>The day the thought of her as a romantic interest made itself at home in his head he'd almost got them both killed in an accident. But the wolf - she compared it to a <em>flower<em> now - had always kept it's guard up, even when he hadn't. It lunged for the throat of the stag, and when it went down, keening and jerking as it died, she squeaked and ran to his side to help him up.

Her hands were cold and delicate on his bruises, patching him up on the spot the best she could, before they both got to their feet and started dragging their prey off towards the campgrounds. The wolf circled around them, making distraught noises as he doubled over, but the kick wasn't even remotely fatal, and he was sure he'd be all right.

The odd thought returned to him later at the campsite. While she was pressing plants to the purple bruise at his side and forcing him to drink some warm, disgusting concoction, he couldn't help but let his gaze trail from her smooth neck towards the curve of her shoulder, and then the dip of her waist and swell of her hip. It made his brows furrow.

She was a pretty thing, and young, though already an adult. Her skin was tanned, and although it lacked the scars of experience he'd came to expect, it wouldn't be long before she'd gotten her first ones. She was stubborn, skilled and quick witted, but also playful, and caring _and_ comforting. She would no doubt make an excellent partner... Or a mother.

It was a thing for another day though - he'd decided. Another season at least, if they hadn't stumbled upon some other group first.

Right now, he was sitting on a rock, nursing his wound while she played with the wolf. It was one of the rare times it allowed itself to be ruffled and petted, and she wasn't about to waste a second of it. The campfire was yet a spark underneath a few sticks - waiting for him to throw in some firewood and begin preparing the pieces of the stag. The tent was to the side, with her basket pushed up next to it, and another, containing the extras they've collected since they arrived in the forest.

A short growl brought his attention back to the animal, it's tail disappearing between the trees as the young woman watched it go. She hummed to herself for a while, before noticing his stare and raising from her haunches to join him. She eyed his throbbing side with approval, giving his shoulder a poke and then busying herself with what she _hoped_ would be a necklace holding an ornate shard of the antler.

None of them said anything, as she worked and he watched. When she had finally tied the last delicate knot, she turned to him, reaching out to tie the amulet around his neck - _a token of absentmindedness _- and laugh at his startled expression.

Yes. A season would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

_**C-D**_


	7. Steel - Blacksmith

**Here we go! The last of the original prompts.**

* * *

><p>The iron and steel were water in his hands, molding flawlessly into the shapes he wanted them to have. Bending, breaking, and uniting again between the hammer and the anvil and heat and water. He was covered in sweat from head to toe, his long hair tied up into a messy bun at the back of his neck, his eyes so focused on the glowing metal they seemed to be glowing themselves.<p>

Levy was going to be like him someday. A top tier smith, turning shapeless metal into work of both art and war, tearing the rust off ancient items and making them usable again, and imbuing them with the silver of magic - perhaps the most difficult and beautiful craft of all.

The Black Steel, Kurogane - in terms of skill, he was up there with the Musicas and Heart Kreuz themselves. His skills were of all classes, though he mostly preferred the jobs of a blacksmith. And although he wasn't as famous yet, he was quickly establishing himself as a sturdy, persistent man, refusing to go back on a challenge, determined to do his best every other day.

"Oi." His voice brought her attention to him, one dirty hand motioning for her to come closer. And she did - palms sweating and a trickle of sweat running down the side of her face, as the scorching heat of the forge enveloped her.

She didn't have much practice as a striker yet - usually it was Rogue who did such things, as he was with Gajeel much longer than she did, practically a full-fledged smith himself. And although they had done this before, she couldn't help but tense up and become nervous. This was no simple piece of metal for her to strike and mess up however she wanted - it was a test.

Taking a fresh, glowing piece of hot metal with the help of his tongs, he held it over the anvil, with her pulling up a heavy sledgehammer and getting ready to strike. Although a year ago the weight would probably break her arms and make her fall to her knees, she now held it steadily, wetting her lips as she let the blacksmith direct her.

He pointed, with a small hammer - and when he took it away and nodded at her, she struck, sending sparks flying. Again, and again, she hammered away, until she was completely exhausted and he was satisfied.

"Good." He praised her, one greasy hand patting her on the back and, without a doubt, leaving behind a black handprint. "It's not perfect, but it's better than expected."

From this, it was like saying '_you pass'_, and the young apprentice couldn't help but smile, moving away so he could fix her mistakes and start giving the shield boss its proper shape. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and massaged her shoulder, before sitting back at the stool nearby, trying not to seem too giddy.

That's when she heard the dull _thump_ and a muffled shout.

Whipping her head around, she watched the blacksmith jump angrily around the forge, hissing one expletive after another until he stuffed his hand into the water bucket and sighed wearily.

Only when he turned his head and noticed her staring - his entire face covered by a blush of rage, even in the orange light from the furnace - did she realize that he just accidentally smashed his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short!<strong>

**There's still two bonus prompts to go, and I'll try to make them before bundling up the entire 'version 2' into a third one. Then I'll focus entirely on preparing this year's week :P**

**By the way, I've changed the name of the story, as I think the new one fits much better.**

**C-D**


	8. Bonus - AU - Pokemon pt 2

**Finished at last! It might have some loopholes but I hope it's mostly coherent. If there is something bothering you, please message me!**

**As usual, this fic takes a lot from the 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' universe, so you can check it out on Serebii or Bulbapedia. It also uses Fiore as it's setting.**

**The list of Pokemon that appear is as follows:**

**Levy - Lucario**

**Jet - Floatzel**

**Droy - Lickilicky**

**Gajeel - Zoroark**

**Lily - Liepard**

**(mentioned Lisanna - shiny!Kirlia/Gardevoir, Mirajane - shiny!Ninetales, Makarov - Abomasnow, Gray - Glaceon, Juvia - Vaporeon, Erza - shiny!Mienshao, Laxus - Luxray, Cana - Weavile, a Delibird fellow, and a Pelipper fellow)**

**I hope that helps!**

* * *

><p>Team Shadow Gear - the three Pokemon running the northern outpost of Fairy Tail by Mt. Hakobe - rarely had a reason to return to their main headquarters. Although they missed their friends, the outpost was quite a busy place to reside in, and they were often occupied with restocking, rescuing and capturing the outlaws that dwelled in the mountain's peak. This usually prevented any other contact with the main group than with mail, and even then, rather than a pleasant Pelipper fellow, they required the assistance of a quirky Delibird.<p>

The point was, news traveled rather slowly in these parts - so when, one day, Levy answered a hasty knock on the door, she was not quite prepared for what she saw.

Which was a smirking Zoroark and a grinning Liepard, both donning shiny S-class badges on their scarves. The S mirrored on her own badge - although hers was as old as the outpost.

They took part in the graduation ceremony... and _passed_.

She could hear Jet gasp softly from deeper within the small building, before there were light footsteps and one of his luscious tails brushed against the side of her leg. Droy squeezed himself in the little space left between them - considering his size, it was quite a remarkable feat - and then, in unison, the three of them gaped at their visitors.

For their part, the two dark types looked even more amused than before. But before long, the tall fox grunted and settled the satchel from his shoulder at his feet, while the sickle-tailed cat moved closer to greet them.

"I've heard that _you've got an infirmary, free rooms and a stocked storage if we need them._ " He said with a smile, and Levy couldn't help but grin back at him. "And we've still got quite a trip ahead of us. So I hope the offer still stands?"

"_Hell yeah_," Jet laughed, "get in. We've just been preparing dinner. If we subtract a bit from Droy's portion, there will definitely be enough for you too."

The two looked at each other at that, before Gajeel heaved the bag back up and they entered the building, following the Floatzel to the dining area. As they passed by Levy, he raised one eyebrow at her, and she giggled.

_"Subtract?"_

It took them a while to prepare, especially when Droy got briefly stuck in the crammed storage, but the large table in the dining room was soon packed with all sorts of delicious dishes and they happily dug in. The large Lickilicky had, of course, swiped up the majority into his belly, but since everyone else was busy chatting, they didn't notice.

_"So,"_ Levy cocked her head to the side, eyeing the duo curiously as she smiled, "how was your graduation experience?"

"It was pure hell." Lily said simply, sipping on some tea. The tip of his tail twitched. "They _all_ ganged up on us, even the local S-class and master. I can still hear Lisanna's magic sizzle in my ears."

"She got you with her fairy powers, hm? I remember her giving me quite a beating too, though she was just a Kirlia back then." Levy rubbed at her aura feelers sheepishly.

"That was nothing compared to Laxus's lightning." Jet chimed in, before sighing and carefully pawing at his inflatable coat. "I thought I would pop like a balloon. And it was only halfway through the battle! Then we fought with Mira and I was supposed to do the most damage to her, while trying not to explode! And then... _Makarov_... Now that I think about it, I'm surprised we are still alive."

"He was holding back, I say." Droy burped slightly, and his rubbery stomach vibrated. "If Master, of all Pokemon, got serious on us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"After all, the point is to be as challenging as possible, not to kill us." Lily agreed.

"But even then, fighting Erza was a bitch." Gajeel sighed, and they all collectively sighed.

The conversation went on, with each team commenting on certain members or the strategy they used to take them down. It turned out that while Levy's team was more sturdy and was larger in numbers, Gajeel and Lily were absurdly fast, and hit hard. Gajeel's ability also gave him an upper hand, especially at the beginning of the battle, when he tricked his opponents into thinking he was someone else. Such little notes were exchanged back and forth, sometimes accented with a huff or snort, with each participant thoroughly enjoying themselves.

By the time the table was empty and they ran out of arguments, it was already dark outside. Jet took it as his cue to leave, climbing up a wide ladder to prepare a room for their guests, with Lily purring his gratitude. The large cat gave Gajeel a nudge, before he excused himself as well, heading for the fireplace and making quick work in lighting it up. He then settled down on the floor, twitching his ears idly as he relaxed.

Levy and Droy gathered up the dishes, leaving Gajeel sitting alone at the table. He watched them clean them up through the open kitchen door, carefully washing the plates and then putting them aside to dry off, chatting happily as they did so. His eyes lingered on the female Lucario - how she joked and laughed, with her head ornaments chiming and tail wagging softly. For a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then he turned away, stood up, and exited the room.

* * *

><p>When Levy returned, shaking the last droplets out of her paws, she blinked around quizzically, "Where'd he go?"<p>

"Probably the rooftop." Lily purred from where he was staring at the fire, and she _tsk_ed, whirling around and heading for the ladder. In the guest room from across the upper hallway, Jet was simultaneously poofing up the pillows and wiping away at the dust with his tails - though when he noticed her, he pointed one of them up and winked.

The trapdoor was slightly rusty from disuse, but it wasn't too hard to open. Hefting herself up on the rooftop, the Lucario peered around in the dark, though it seemed she was alone. She sighed, her aura feelers twitching softly, before muttering,

"You're going to choke if you keep that up."

She heard a snort from behind, and when she turned she saw Gajeel, perched on top of the chimney, with the plumes of smoke curling around his form.

"Nah." He purred back, his eyes glinting at her good-naturedly. "After all I've been through at the guild, a little smoke doesn't faze me that much anymore."

Levy giggled, carefully making her way toward him on the frosted roof tiles. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Admiring the stars from a warm spot, what else?" He grinned, though the smile slowly fell from his lips. "Everything's so quiet... I'm amazed."

"Yeah. For miles upon miles, only the wind and snow to keep you company." The female murmured, climbing up so she could sit next to him. "It isn't this way at the guild, is it?"

"The complete opposite." He agreed, "We are often driven out on various missions because of the noise. Lily often comments he's slowly going insane with all these guys screaming their heads off all the time."

"But here everything's still. It's the missions that give you some entertainment, although they're often very difficult."

"Still, I can see why you're still here." He murmured. "I haven't felt so peaceful in a long time."

Levy smiled at him, and he looked away, back at the sky. His eyes narrowed again.

Suddenly, Gajeel felt a touch of cold prickle the tip of his nose. The snowflake that landed there melted right away, as if it never appeared in the first place, but it wasn't alone. A snowfall was starting, with dozens and then hundreds of little flakes emerging silently from the darkness above. Levy laughed as the wind spun them in an arch and carried away above their heads.

"So," she asked, her breath coming out in a small puff. "What brings you guys here anyway? I know you were passing by while heading to a mission, but not much else."

Gajeel snorted, "Exploration and treasure recovery. I thought that since we just got S-class, Makarov wouldn't give us any sneaky stuff, but this level of... adventure was surprising. I thought we'd be catching bandits."

"You do sneaky stuff for the master?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"The sneakiest out of everyone in the guild." He agreed proudly. "And when we finish prodding and misleading the bad guys, Natsu comes barging in and mops the floor with them."

"Wow." She whistled in awe, moving a little closer when the chilly wind started poking at the heat surrounding the chimney. "That's so cool."

"Brings back memories, huh?" The Zoroark asked softly, and she nodded, moving ever closer, until her shoulder brushed against the wisp of fur on his own.

"It really does."

For a while, they sat in silence, watching the snowfall and then how the guest room became a bit busy, with Droy squeezing his large body along the ladder so he could show Lily around. Levy was tempted to wave from behind the window to get their attention, but suddenly she decided against it. Instead, she ruffled her fur and curled up on herself, her face just a tad wistful.

"You know, sometimes I miss them all terribly. There's no Mira reigning in the kitchen and no Cana to steal stuff from the storeroom. There is no Natsu sitting in the furnace or Gray outside with Juvia..." She looked at him, a small smile on her lips, "And, I guess, there's no Lily or you acting all surprised that I know you and paying me compliments. And that one time, when you..." she trailed off, "never mind. Anyway, just thinking about that gets me all nostalgic."

"Never mind?" He tensed up at that, staring at her. "Did you mean-"

"Shush," Levy cut Gajeel off, waving her paw dismissively. "But then again, I am doing so much good here, it's actually hard to wrap my head around it. There were Pokemon here that were really struggling to go by, but now that we're here and the outpost was established, not only do they live more comfortably, but _more_ of them appeared. And that's because of us. And they all look up to us. I'm not about to leave them just because I got a little homesick, right?"

"Yeah." Gajeel muttered at length, still looking at her oddly. She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Is something the matter, Gajeel?"

His brows furrowed at that, mouth opening slightly, like he wanted to say something. But nothing came out. Levy didn't even need her aura to sense the tension that surrounded him in that moment.

"Are you okay?"

He wasn't. When she said that little fragment, about _that one time_, he thought she was referring to the time they met. And that wasn't during the mission, when she saved both his and Lily's asses in that dungeon.

He remembered her. After that save, he prodded Makarov to tell him more about her, and somewhere along the line, his memory got triggered. She was the tiny Riolu spitfire he rescued on a mission, the one that repaid him his kindness on that muddy field by finishing off each and every one of their enemies. And also one of the highest ranked members of the guild, mentioned warmly by her friends, taking S-class and Hakobe in stride.

He wanted to tell her that he remembered - he knew _she_ did. They even took a small detour just to reach the outpost and have a chance to chat. But now that he saw her again, so strong and proud and busy with own her life, he was starting to have second thoughts. He might have even became a bit... embarrassed. His ears felt warm and twitchy, while his mouth went dry. His fur poofed up more than usual. And he didn't like _that_ one bit.

What if she dismissed him? What is she started laughing? What is it didn't mean anything particular to her?

So now, in the perfect spot, and the perfect moment - she was staring at him attentively he doubted she'd miss a single word - he was silent. He could've just spat it out, like something normal and ordinary, saved his dignity, and got on with his life.

But he didn't.

"I'm fine, really." He huffed lamely instead, looking away and focusing more on the snowfall than her face. She had a pair of really big, pretty eyes, and a short pointy snout. "I'm just tired."

"I thought Zoroarks were mostly active at night." Levy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You're forgetting that we had to trek into the mountains and pass at least two smaller dungeons to get here." He shrugged, raising one clawed hand and starting to count, "And we'll be leaving at dawn for at least one more before we'll reach Shirotsume. Then comes the entire long journey to the Uncompleted Railline, where we'll meet with the Blue Pegasus emissaries and finally take a dip into the big guy. Then, there will be the long journey back while hauling treasures for the master, if we'll find any."

Now it was Levy that looked embarrassed. "Uh-oh, I forgot."

He snorted and flickered her nose, chuckling when her entire face scrunched up. "Yeah, that happens to everyone."

Just when she startled and started stuttering, they both heard a quick rap from the window, and turned to see Lily trying to get their attention. He waved at them and gesticulated to get inside, and they shrugged, before Levy got up and carefully hopped off the chimney.

Gajeel watched her move to the window and neatly hoist herself inside. When he followed, she has already gone to the lower floor though, while Lily caught his foot with his tail and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't told her, did you." He snickered, and was met with a growl - though that only made him smile. Then he let the fox go and sauntered towards his bed, quickly making himself comfortable. "Well, this will be interesting. Does it mean we'll have to visit this place more often and hope you'll one day work up the courage?"

The Liepard was so busy snickering he didn't even dodge the pillow the Zoroark threw at him. Then again, it only made him laugh harder. It proved his point.

Arceus have mercy, the things to come were setting up to be very entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are still lost, feel free to message me and ask. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**C-D**


	9. Bonus - Magic - Fireplace

**Hello! I'm sorry for the year/half-a-year of absence. Those stories I'll be updating now were actually done a long time ago, I just didn't feel like putting them on live until they were all complete. There are some practice writings, drabbles and oneshots here, so it might seem a bit more WIP than before. The next chapter is also a lemon, so read at your own discretion!**

**I'll be uploading two chapters a day for the reader's sake, and once it'll be over, I'll be gone again. I'm sorry, but life is very hetic now, so I have to put my studies and family first. Please bear with me.**

**Till then, enjoy! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or loopholes. I was doing this mostly for my own fun :)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. The following story is based on Howl's moving castle! Specifically the scene of meeting between Sophie and Calcifer. Juvia is the Turnip head, Levy is Sophie, Metallicana is Calcifer, while Gajeel is most definietely Howl.<strong>

**The difference is that Levy is a little girl instead of old woman.**

* * *

><p>The room was dark as night, damp, and covered with a blanket of dust. There was mud, grime, and trash everywhere, along with a bug or two scurrying from one end or a shelf to the other. It looked - and smelled! - completely, entirely unwelcoming, like the den of a maiden-devouring dragon.<p>

Well, fittingly enough, she was no maiden. Not anymore, at least.

The ground was whooshing out from underneath the balcony as she thought that, the castle raising onto its powerful legs to move forward on its never-ending journey. There was no way to back out from this. The not-maiden looked behind herself into the misty abyss, and then back at the open door to the castle's common room.

She fixed the headband on top of her head, and went in.

Leaving behind the rain and fog of the Wastes, as well as the friendly doll that had led her to the door of the Phantom Castle, she slowly closed the doors behind her - it was surprisingly hard with how little strength she had at the moment. Then, she stood there, with her back to the room, trying to gather her bearings in the dark.

And then she heard the fire.

Jerking up, the not-maiden looked around, her forehead scrunching as she searched for the source of it. There it was, at the end of the room - a small orange blaze inside of a vast fireplace, glittering with an occasional blue or green hue. She ran towards it quietly, the floor muffling the noise of her little feet.

Throwing off her wet cloak and dropping the umbrella she'd gotten from the kind scarecrow doll of the Wastes, she leaned against the edge of the fireplace, soaking up the heat it emitted.

Although the smell and dirt around her were terrible, the storm in the Wastes scared her quite a bit. And now she had a chance to at least warm herself as she got ready for the encounter with the Phantom Castle's gruff owner and explaining _why_ she ended up taking shelter in his living room (_that_ was the Rain Lady's idea.).

What she wasn't ready for was the Castle's resident Demon.

While she was in the process of lifting a heavy piece of wood and cramming it into the centre of the fire, the fire suddenly _looked_ at her.

Freezing in place, the not-maiden dropped the lug, the flame getting startled as it already attempted to gnaw onto its bark. The sharp teeth, like tiny candle flames, left a set of blackened lines as they failed to hold their meal in place - and then, from between them, came an annoyed, dry snap.

"Should've just finished putting it in, child. You can freak out however much you want, but at least let me dine in peace."

Looking blankly at the lug at her feet, the not-maiden blinked back at the fire, flickering in various directions, moving like it was alive. She was sure her mouth was open.

"Oh, come _on_. It's getting dusty and disgusting. Heft it up."

Getting it into the fireplace this time around was much harder than expected, especially as the fire begun changing shapes and she stopped to watch. The blue fire at the core first extended into a long tendril, swiping sharply at the air, and then two more, spreading out, and dissolving into a pair of ethereal wings. The fireplace now seemed to be more of a still spot for the flame - the flame _dragon,_ she noticed with a start - with it projecting short, white-hot legs to lift itself up, spin around once like a cat, and settle back comfortably amongst the burning logs and ashes to accept her gift.

"Now that this is done and I can sate my hunger," The fire purred, "How about we exchange some pleasantries? I am Metallicana, the denizen of this castle. I am the source of power for both it and my master, the Dragon of Steel and Iron. Aren't I amazing."

"I guess you are." The not-maiden breathed out, supporting herself on the edge of the fireplace again as she stared at him in wonder. "Though that place makes a much different impact than what I've expected, but I guess _that's_ out of your hands."

"Why thank..._ you_..." The flame stared at her in shock. "_Excuse me?"_

"Uh-oh..." The not-maiden caught herself, and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound so-"

A sharp hiss and crack had her take a step back, but the denizen did nothing else but stare at her, looking thoroughly hurt. "You're lucky you've been kind to me until now, or I'd burn you. You! What 'impact' did you mean by that?!"

"Well..." The not-maiden looked away awkwardly. "More 'grandeur' and less 'frighteningly unkempt'...?"

_"Bah!"_ Metallicana snapped at that, raising on his hackles and swiping his tail. "Well, then you've got the _great_ Wizard himself to blame for that. I'm doing my _best_ to make the castle look powerful and menacing. To think that all my work is for nothing the moment someone steps inside and sees all this hoarded trash. How sad."

"That seems quite sad indeed." The not-maiden mumbled shyly, looking around the dark room again. Metal pieces and magic books of all sorts covered the table. The kitchen was almost barricaded with dirty dishes, and the shelves overflowed with webbed manuscripts, potions and trinkets. "Um. Living here must be hard."

"Maybe. I only occupy the fireplace. It's often _annoying_, that's for sure. Especially that I can't ever leave."

The not-maiden's eyes shined in the darkness as he piqued her attention. "Oh? What would happen if you left?"

Metallicana grinned, his forked tongue fluttering against his teeth. "If the contract that binds me to this place and it's owner wasn't broken? _Scary_ stuff, that's what. Not something a small child such as you should see."

The not-maiden looked at him, fascinated. The denizen took note of that, and then, in a low crackle, he continued.

"I wonder, if you could make it so I'm free without these _scary_ repercussions. To not do anyone's bidding and soar high in the sky. That would be nice, and with my help, you certainly would be able make it happen. _Certainly_. And then, maybe, I could help you with _your_ own unfortunate contract."

The not-maiden jumped.

"That curse on you is quite powerful. Easy to see to ones like me, though not for the others. And you can't talk about it either, can you? Without me, and without the knowledge of breaking your curse, you're in quite a pinch."

"So, you're proposing a contract?" The not-anymore-maiden asked, hopping from one leg to the other. "A deal with a demon?"

"Well, unless you prefer staying a child forever,_ little girl_." Metallicana hummed from the fireplace. "I've heard that some men find that charming."

The girl's eyebrows narrowed sharply. "You have a _deal_."

"And your name?"

"Levy McGarden." The not-anymore-maiden spoke in a calm tone, giving a little bow. "Pleased to meet you."

They stood like this for a moment, pondering the details of their contract. But just as Metallicana started to gnaw on the large chunk of wood she heaved into the fireplace, the young girl pointed a finger at him.

"Can you heat up some water?"

Letting the lug go, the denizen spluttered "W-What? You're ordering me now? Just after-"

"Don't think I'm going to be _your_ servant now." The girl smiled at him mischievously. "But actually, I'm just going to clean this room right now, for a lack of a better thing to do. When you're a child, you always feel so full of energy!"

She'd need that energy and she knew it, because she'd just gotten herself into a mess. Then again, as she started cleaning herself a spot in the corner of the room to rest on, she figured it could've been a lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>After all, she had yet to meet the Sorcerer of the Castle.<strong>

**I hope it wasn't too ambigous. Thank you for reading!**

**C-D**


	10. Bonus - Round Two - Scars

**RATED M for sexual themes - read at your own risk!**

**Another piece of plotless porn, though I tried to weave the themes of round 2 of the Gajevy week 2014 into the story :P**

* * *

><p>Her fingers had a habit of skimming over his scars. It was an almost automatic thing - when Levy explored the hard, warm surface of his body, the change of color and texture of his skin always drew her attention, made her fingers itch to touch and caress them, and eventually kiss them.<p>

Of course, being scars, it made Gajeel shift and puff in disappointment at her. He wasn't self-conscious in the least - but the skin was firmer and he felt less of her affection than he'd like. So when she put all of her focus at those exact points, he let her have her fun for a few minutes, press her lips here and there - and then caught those wandering hands, brought that pretty face right up to his, and kissed her senseless.

His tongue was hot, touching against the tip of hers as she gradually let him in, and entirely unrelenting as he dominated the kiss. He tugged at her bottom lip, then gave it a playful nip, and briefly abandoned it to leave little pecks all over her face. He made her giggle and squirm, and he loved it - until her hands started wandering about his right arm again.

Groaning at her as her giggling continued, he pried her hands away and tangled them into his long hair, trapping her. Leaning back, he sprawled himself on the bed with her on top of him, not letting her hands go as he rested his head on the pillow and grinned up at the Script Mage.

She was at a complete loss of what to do, until he wrapped his large hands around her ribcage and tugged her closer so he could press his lips into her cleavage. Then all she could do was wiggle around and dig her fingers into his scalp, her laughing and squeaking slowly turning into a quiet hum of pleasure. He tugged at one strap of her frilly bra, then the other - and then, taking his time, nibbled a hot, moist line down to one hard nipple... and gently bit down on it.

Levy gasped - a startled sound of delight that made his blood warm, before she arched her back, the soft flat of her stomach brushing against his. She was caught, entirely captivated by what he was doing, biting her lip to keep the embarrassing moans from escaping her. Her eyes became half-lidded as he licked at the tender nub between his lips, scraping his sharp teeth carefully over the very tip and making her breath quicken, soft, muffled sounds spilling from between her lips. Her legs rubbed against each other, and she shifted, slowly, to press and grind her core against the prominent bulge in his jeans. When he moved his hands to unbutton them and raised his hips to slide them off, she pressed her breasts into his face, and he growled softly, the sound reverberating through his chest and throat and making her shiver.

For a moment longer, she let him trap her in place, slowly working a path from one rosy nipple to the other, nibbling at the soft flesh of her bosom, while slowly pushing his hips into the sensitive spot between her legs that made them both moan. She cradled his head in her palms, massaging his scalp, then moving to the base of his neck and later his shoulders as she carefully untangled her hands.

Once she was free, she slowly took a deep breath and grinned down at him, making his brows furrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Her grin just widened in response.

"Me first." She cooed down at him.

Gajeel's doubtful stare was replaced by a startled one, as she dragged one hand down from his shoulder, caressed his collarbone, and then circled one finger slowly around his nipple. Levy took a deep breath and relaxed, giving him one last good rub before slowly separating their hips, and moved down his body to give her more space to work. She started from his lips, giving him a long, sound kiss, before moving down to nibble and lick at his throat. She lingered around his Adam's Apple, watching it bob as he swallowed nervously, and then gently followed the trail of her hand. Kissing a hot path along his shoulder, over his collarbones, and down to his nipples. She licked one, and he jerked - his erection was poking into her stomach, straining against his boxers. When she reached his bellybutton and let her tongue dip into it, the Dragon Slayer already knew what she was about to do, and shifted carefully so she could get rid of his underwear, setting his member free to point into her face.

Levy watched him for a moment, his face red and his head turned away slightly, though his eyes were focused on what she was doing, pupils wide from the adrenaline rush. She settled down comfortably between his legs, her hands splaying over his hipbones and abs, watching him back as she tried his patience, and when she was sure he was going to ask her if she was nervous... She reached out a delicate hand, and wrapped it gently around the swollen member.

Gajeel twitched, but it was only when she moved closer to the head and gently licked the tip of it did she hear the sharp hiss of pleasure she desired. She did it again, and then again, and then sucked gently on the tip of his cock, until his head was arched back, his mouth downturned and eyes tightly shut.

"Jesus _fuck_."

The young woman just hummed, eyes crinkling in mirth as she took her time licking and sucking at the length of him. The pleasure put a spell on him, and he seemed just slightly out of this world. Exactly like she wanted.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, dragging her fingers from his straining muscles to the lengths she couldn't fit inside, massaging and pumping gently. The gasp he let out at that almost made her giggle, and she kept doing it until he was sweating and panting, turning him into an explosive, straining mess.

The truth was, she has a bit of a kink. She loved to make this huge, menacing man submit to her wishes. To let her do everything she wanted, and him feel good as much as possible while she did it. So, when he started rumbling and patting at her head, she obediently let his member go, but when he grabbed the sides of her waist and pulled her onto his lap, she dug her hand into his hair again and gently guided his mouth to her breasts.

"Didn't your turn..." The Dragon Slayer rumbled between nips at her flesh "...Already end?"

"I never said when you go in." The wording made them both snort. "Can I just be first the whole time?"

"Well..." He considered, his fingers playing with the hem of her underwear, before slipping under it, tugging it off in the process. "Only if I get to do what I want _next_ time."

Levy shivered in delight, her trembling intensifying when she felt his fingers tickle along her moist lips. "_Deal_."

At once, the pressure disappeared, Gajeel's hands falling limp at his sides as he stared up at her expectantly. She grinned.

"Now..." She breathed into his ear, climbing slowly onto his lap. "Be a good boy and do what I want."

Running her hands gently down the sides of his face and through his hair, she dragged a line across his neck so he'd arch his head back. Then she cupped his head, her other hand reaching down to stroke him again and line him up along her opening.

The pressure of him invading her was delicious. Pressing his face against her chest and feeling him lave at her breasts, the woman threw her head back and let herself slip down further. Guide him in deeper. Her nerves drummed as they were stimulated, a jolt of pure electricity running along her spine as she sheathed him completely.

They sat like that, for a moment, breathless, and then Levy forced her legs to move her up, before sliding back down gently with a sigh, another jolt shaking her as he filled her. She rose and fell slowly, purposefully. Moving her balance to the back and supporting herself against his thighs so he'd hit at a completely new angle. Then, she let herself enjoy the moment, gasping and crying softly, dragging Gajeel's mouth up to nibble at her neck. Then he started kissing at her face, her eyes, her nose, tugging playfully on her ear - but she wasn't entirely sure that she ordered him to. As she worked them both into a delicious rhythm and then lost herself in the slowly building pleasure, the initial rules got increasingly blurry.

Jolting as she felt Gajeel's fingers trail down her stomach and brush against the sensitive nub within her folds, she hooked one hand around his neck to keep herself up and let her hand join and guide his. As they both rubbed and massaged her clit, her breath started hitching, her body jerking and wiggling out of his grip when the pleasure became too much.

Grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging it to hold onto her back, she looked him in the eyes. His were half lidded, his pupils wide, mouth open slightly as he breathed raggedly. He looked like he was close to his end.

"Gajeel, _fuck_ me..." She crooned softly, yelping when his hips jerked into hers in response. Rubbing at her slit all the while, she arched in his arms, his member sliding into her body, the sounds of slapping flesh filling the room as he started putting more and more force into the movement.

The closer they were to the peak, the harder he pounded into her, kissing her to muffle the noise from alerting anyone. Gajeel was almost there, driving inside of her with a low groan, biting at her neck as she dragged her nails across his back, leaving dark, red marks. Her fingers danced, pinching, flicking and pressing at the hidden pearl within her folds as he knocked into the special spot inside of her, and he did it over, and over, and over, and over again, until she couldn't think straight, until she tightened and clamped shut and then... She _exploded_.

Gasping and crying out as her entire body arched back, she trapped him inside of her as pleasure wrecked through her system, until he couldn't take the pressure and came, spilling his hot seed inside of her with a long, rough moan, pressing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent.

Letting her go and falling onto the couch, he gasped for air, with her resting on his knees on shaky hands as she felt his seed spilling around inside of her. They both took a while to recover - with Levy eventually shifting on top of him, pressing her lips against his scars.

This time, he was too tired and sated to try to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, writing porn is hard.<strong>

**The next two chapters (one bonus and one round of 2015) will be up tomorrow.**

**C-D**


	11. Bonus - Masquerade

**Bonus prompt - Masquerade!**

**With a twist.**

* * *

><p>She was a bluebird, standing out within the palette of dancers, hiding her face behind a mask the color of the sky. The satin dress clung tightly to her petite frame, as if molded to it, before blooming out at her waist and trailing down to her feet. The girl wrapped in its hold was pale, almost frail - and he couldn't help but sigh as he watched her from the doorway, her fingers brushing her blue locks away from her eyes, smoothing her dress out. Springing to her feet, she was a blur, before disappearing in the cluster of dancers for another round, another spin.<p>

Beautiful.

He was a raven, dressed in black, tall and scary. When he'd shown up at the manor, the doorkeeper flinched, but he'd assured the elderly man that it was alright - before slipping into the dark hallways and passing by the ball room. His feet were still unsteady from the long gondola ride though, and he was dead tired, to the point where dancing was little more than an idea to him. No, what he wanted was to check on his little bird lady, and then take a breather on the balcony. Someone would eventually alert her that he'd arrived.

Breathing in deeply through his scented mask, he relaxed, reclining on the railing and watching the beautiful panorama of Venice through lidded eyes. The city was quiet. He could still hear the upbeat music from the hallway, as well as the light footsteps that soon went his way, not long after he'd came.

The balcony door opened and closed quietly behind him, and he turned his head, catching her outline from the corner of his eye. In the dark of the night, she was a slice of the midday sky, calming down his wayward thoughts and making him smile like no one else could. The little bird waltzed up to him, one arm outstretched, until she touched the material of his shoulder and wrapped her little gloved hands around his bicep.

"Hi."

Bending down to meet her halfway, he lifted her up into a hug, pressing his cheek to hers and chuckling as she shivered. If he didn't value his mask, he'd just rip it off and kiss her senseless. Alas, he did, more than he'd admit, and taking it off this early into the party would spoil all the fun. So he'd had to settle for an affectionate nuzzle and the tired sigh of a deprived man.

"Hi."

Setting one aching leg apart from the other, he set her little feet on his boots instead of the balcony floor, and, after gathering whatever strength he had left, started swaying gently in the rhythm of a waltz. When he did so, she pressed her face into his thick overcoat and giggled.

"Thought you didn't dance tonight?"

"I reconsidered." He rumbled at her, brows furrowing behind the mask. "Don't make me regret it. I've been up and running all day."

"Oh, I won't," she sighed happily, wrapping her hands around his middle as she watched his feet move. The stance was far from correct, but he'd said nothing and used it as a chance to hold her too. She was silky, slippery and cold. "I thought you wouldn't come at all. I'm happy I was wrong, though. And your costume even fits the theme of the ball… Oh, I'm so glad."

For a while, they just danced, listening to the faint music coming from the ballroom and sometimes muttering a sweet nothing or two. The moon above was a swelling crescent, reflecting in the aqua alta and staring down at them along with a billion stars. It was strangely beautiful - one of a kind, never to return again. He engraved it into his memory, just like the moment when - early or not - she'd pushed up their masks and gently kissed him.

"Let's get you something to eat." The bluebird grinned up at him, when she'd finally let go. "I'll make sure nobody sees you and freaks out, alright? Then you can go hide in my bedroom."

"That's a good plan." He grinned, and her lashes lowered, the grin becoming more sultry.

She kissed him one more time, tugging at his lip with her teeth, before gently descending on the floor and turning around to leave - only for him to reach out and recapture her. Squealing in delight, she giggled as he playfully nipped at her neck, leaving a trail of tiny bruises, marking her as his.

Leaning back to admire his work, he watched the bruises bloom, before his satisfied grin faltered as he recalled something he'd heard earlier. Something he wanted to tell her tonight.

"_Levy."_ He called out gently, catching her attention as she gasped for air, her blush reaching all the way to her shoulders.

"Yes, Gajeel?" She'd smiled up at him, her eyes shining.

For a second, the words were stuck on his tongue - he didn't want to ruin this moment by frightening her - but then the his doctor experience and common sense took over, making him settle on a half-truth.

"I… I think it's better if you avoided the Porla and Gaebolg houses for a while."

"Why?" She giggled. "They're not the nicest people around, and I'd love to never see them again in my life, but I'm already treating them like strangers and refusing their invitations, much less inviting them _here_. It's quite hard to go even further than that in avoiding."

"No, that's not what I mean." He sighed, and her smile faded.

"Gajeel… Is something wrong?"

"It's okay. There's just something going on that I'll have to investigate. So… Can you?"

Levy frowned, before giving him a tiny kiss. "Okay, I'll try. Now wait for me, alright?" Then, with a parting look, she was gone, the doors clicking shut behind her.

Fingering his cane, Gajeel spared one more look to the eerily silent city behind him, and at the sky, with the magical atmosphere overrun by few thick, fluffy clouds. Then, pulling on his scented mask and adjusting his hat, he went back inside and slowly ascended the stairs, heading to Levy's room. The masquerade went on below, the people too busy dancing and laughing to notice his beaked shadow creep in the dark.

The thing was… He didn't know there would be a masquerade tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you get it?<strong>

**Hint: Venice, 1630. 8**

**C-D**


	12. Cooking

**Prompt 1 - Cooking!**

**Enjoy! Beware that I'm no cook so this might be slightly inaccurate.**

* * *

><p>The water in the stream was cold and refreshing, and Levy couldn't help but sigh as she sunk into its depths. It slowly washed away the dirt and sweat, eased the ache in her bones, and even energized her a little bit, even after the hard sparring session. Plus, there was just something cool about bathing in the wild. Aside from the mud between her toes, the young woman practically felt like a water fairy.<p>

It was a few days since they've arrived at the mountainside with Gajeel and Lily - taking two weeks of vacation from the guild to go on a 'grinding trip', as the Steel Dragon Slayer had called it. It involved a crazy mix of day-to-day sparring, exploring and surviving in the northern part of Fiore - and so far, it was completely and utterly _exhausting_. It seemed the man believed more in her abilities than she _herself_ did, and trained her according to those beliefs.

She dipped into the water once again, wishing that she could stay in it forever. By the time she would come back, he would probably want to fight her again. He hadn't even gotten warmed up yet. The delicate brush of the water was much more preferable.

That's it, until she caught that _smell_.

It was like someone had thrown her into a five star restaurant after a week of starving. Her nose twitched, her eyes opened, and the next thing she knew, she was hopping around on the shore, drying herself off quickly and tugging on her clothes to see what was going on. She followed the warm aroma of roasting meat, various plants and mushrooms right into the heart of their camp, and openly gawked at what she saw there.

Gajeel was covered in sweat, bending above a metal pot of huge proportions, filled to the brim with bubbling liquid. He was staring at it intently as he peeled the skin off some fruit, before turning his fingers into small blades - cutting it up and letting the pieces fall into the pot. Then he stirred it. The large container was already filled with all sorts of herbs and vegetables, and a lot of cooked meat, and the smell was driving her insane.

Close by, Lily was in his larger form, dutifully roasting a boar-like creature above another fire, sprinkling it with handfuls of salt and spice. It was the other big source of the heavenly smell - crispy but juicy, and shining from the oils that were previously rubbed into its body.

Before she could decide which dish had her mouth watering more, Gajeel pulled away from his work and straightened, his spine cracking slightly. Honestly, he might've as well been the third dish with how he looked right then. With the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, the muscles and piercings and clever red eyes, he was a truly spicy concoction. Huffing slightly from the heat and rubbing at the messy bun at the back of his head? _Oh my._

When he noticed her, his pierced eyebrow rose slightly, and she quickly averted her eyes, preparing for him to snicker and embarrass her for staring.

"Oi, Shorty. Come here."

But instead, there was a whoosh, and the next thing she knew, a rough cloth plopped down on top of her head.

"Huh?"

Quickly pulling it off - it appeared to be an apron similar to theirs - she noticed the Dragon Slayer motion at her to move closer, and followed him to the small mound of bags in the centre of the clearing, where he kneeled and started ruffling around for something.

Ignoring the rippling muscles of his back, Levy moved closer to see what he was doing, trying not to sound too distracted when she voiced her curiosity out loud.

"I'm giving you the recipe." Gajeel huffed out, wrestling with the box briefly - before plopping, of all things, a cooking book into her waiting hands. "Should be somewhere around here… You're making dessert."

"Such as?…" Levy murmured, fascinated, and touched the hard cover before looking back at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed.

"Cake. Or cupcakes." He snorted. "And a certain someone was asking for a special flavor."

Pantherlily's ear twitched in their direction, not leaving his work out of sight for even a second. "It's not like I've had much of a choice. You were voting for iron cake. I was voting for something we could _all_ eat without dying."

"Well, the taste could have a little more variety." The Dragon Slayer groaned, heading back to his dish and patting her roughly on the back for good luck. Levy was carefully handling the tome as she browsed through its contents, and she'd almost dropped it.

She eventually found the recipe Gajeel was talking about - a simple guide scribbled on a piece of old paper and neatly tucked in between the pages - and quietly counted the needed ingredients, figuring what she'd have to conjure up with her magic, such as the kiwi fruits.

It wasn't a hassle at all, considering that for the past days, all she did was conjure up all sorts of things. In the end, she just got a little sweaty. With the graceful moves of her hand, a small rune prison and ingredients appeared practically out of thin air - a twist of her wrist and the latter were mixing up, heating, growing and shaping inside of the former. The word shaped kiwi that zapped away from her other hand was peeled and cut, with some other berries added for - as Gajeel had called it - variety, then there was a dash of sugar and spice, and the filling flew in a playful arc to fill the forms, just as they begun baking.

After a meager half of an hour, like a kitchen pixie, Levy headed for the two imposing males as they put out the food on the dining site, the warm cupcakes floating behind her as they followed - before she chose a large, unoccupied plate at the side of the site and waved at them to settle down.

From where he was ripping the boar open, Lily noticed her antics and whistled in amazement, with Gajeel grinning toothily as he offered her a bowl of stew.

"That looks good." He purred as he sniffed at the cupcake plate.

"Same goes for you." Levy hummed, looking at the curious roots and herbs inside of the bowl. She could feel her mouth watering. She was more than ready to dig in. "Thanks for the meal, and excuse me while I'll stuff my face full of it."

The chuckle that followed after her exclamation was lost as she took the first spoonful into her mouth. After a day of hard work, training, and hunting, an explosion of delicate flavors assaulted her tongue, all syncing up create a spicy harmony that made her melt. The chewy pieces were more intense, so Gajeel had balanced them out with mild roots and some sort of potatoes. It was heaven.

The crunchy bread roll that accompanied the soup was there when she needed a nibble of something more dry… at least until she got to the boar. The dry, crunchy outside, sprinkled with salt and spice, or the juicy, boiled inside, probably filled with some oil mix before it evaporated - she couldn't quite decide which was better. And the baked vegetables, half buried in the ashes, once peeled from their charred skins made her sigh.

By the time she got to the cupcakes, she had calmed down somewhat from her flavor-induced high, although she couldn't deny they were incredibly good as well. She chose the ingredients well, some cinnamon and wild berries filling the gaps left in the taste of the usual kiwi. And the perks of her magic included precise control of the warming process, therefore they weren't charred at all.

She wasn't biologically capable of eating as much as Gajeel and Lily could - they were literally swallowing everything that was on their plates, before taking _more_ - but right now, she wished she could. She wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere, or the skill of the cooks, or her hunger and tiredness during the days of hardcore survival - this was the best meal she ever had.

It seemed that the boys shared her enthusiasm, as soon after, there was nothing left. Lily stretched, like a cat, and then discreetly licked at the rest of the cupcake filling on his paw, while Gajeel looked at her and winked, looking incredibly satisfied. Levy winked back at him.

_Keep feeding me like that, and I'll follow you onto another one of those hellish training sessions. _The thought made her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the ending isn't too sudden.<strong>

**C-D**


	13. Nursing

**Prompt 2 - Nursing**

**Short drabble. I've been really busy lately, sorry!**

* * *

><p>The pillowfort was a mighty one, stretching from the couch to the coffee table. It had two floors, was fortified with most of the pillows, cushions and blankets in the house, and was appropriately padded, warmed and shaded.<p>

It also contained a small hoard of medicine packages and a real dragon.

At the moment, the dragon was resting in the great hall of the fort, trying not to cough his lungs out. He was failing spectacularly, and the sound guided her easily from the kitchen up to the hidden entrance, where she knelt and pulled aside some blankets to peek at him.

"Gajeel," Levy called out gently, staring sympathetically at the giant blanket cocoon that contained her sick boyfriend. At the moment, it was shaking violently. "I've got you some tea with honey."

"Go away." He mumbled hoarsely, before another fit of coughs took over. The young woman just stared at him, one eyebrow raising slightly - before she pushed the tray in her hands inside of the forth and crawled in right after it.

When she pushed it up into the free space in front of him and took up the rest, the man twitched, looking like he wanted to move away from her. However, when she scooted closer and tucked herself into his side, he gave up and slumped against the padding. She sighed happily.

"You're going to get sick, Lev."

"I won't," she hummed at him, pouring the warm liquid from a tiny pot and into his favorite cup, before adding two spoonfuls of honey.

"But…"

"Really, you should have more faith in me, Gajeel." She huffed at him playfully, handing him over the concoction. He held it in both hands, testing it's warmth, before taking a sip and sighing.

"I _have_, but it's still better…"

Her small hands found their way into the blanket cocoon, easing it up until she gained access to his neck. He trailed off when she pressed her knuckles to the aching muscles, gently massaging his back and the base of the neck, slowly easing away the pain. As she worked, the man visibly relaxed, even allowing her to inch closer and gain more accuracy.

She wasn't sure if he noticed, but he was humming, hoarse as he was. The small cough that often interrupted the sound seemed to make him miserable, so by the third time she took pity of him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. It was oily and needed a good washing, but it didn't smell that bad.

Gajeel twitched violently when Levy kissed him, blushing and scowling at her when she pulled back.

"Shorty…" he warned seriously, the crease between his brows deepening when she giggled. Her eyes were crinkled with mirth and it drove him _mad_. "Come on, be serious! This is a terrible idea and you know it. If we'll both be stuck in bed then who…"

"Well, I told you I'll be fine." Levy _hmm_ed, giving his cheek a small poke. She busied herself with her own cup of tea as he hissed at her, trying not to laugh - but then, as if in an afterthought, she turned back and pressed a soft kiss right on his lips.

"And anyway…" She purred, touching her forehead against his sweaty one, the man too stunned to push her away. "It would be the perfect excuse to cuddle you for as long as I want… _However_ I want."

Well, If she put it that way… It didn't even sound that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>And then she got sick and just as cranky :P<strong>

**C-D**


	14. Lipstick

**Prompt 3 - Lipstick**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She wasn't exactly aware how incredibly good could men look in lipstick... <em>Gajeel, <em>of all people, look in lipstick. It made his lips stand out, accenting the shape of their frown. It also made them shiny, soft and luscious, smelling faintly of cherries and spice.

"Oi, what are you _doing...?!_"

_And they tasted just as good as they smelled._

Honestly, he was just entirely too good right now. What started as a high-tier punishment from the Master for bad behavior - if you would count fighting, swearing, and his terrible, _terrible_ singing as just 'bad behavior'...

Well, it now spiraled into Levy pushing him down onto the biggest seat in the dressing room so she could have a better access to his mouth.

Thus technically nullifying every moral he might've gotten out of it. Not that Makarov needed to know. It would be better if he hadn't, for his own sake.

Aside from the fact that his idea of dressing Gajeel up as a _maid_ to embarrass him failed _spectacularly_.

Trailing her hands along the beads that were tied neatly into the thick of his hair, she then let her hands linger along his collarbones, and then the edge of the heart-shaped cutout on his chest. His skin vibrated underneath her touch as he took in a shaky breath. He was looking straight into her eyes, his dark and focused, hers half-lidded.

Master obviously knew of the affection they felt for each other, so with Levy's loyalty in mind, he asked her to persuade Gajeel to cram himself into the maid costume, and keep him from tearing it off once it was on his body. True to that, she spend an hour in the quiet dressing room, having a stare down of the century with a very grumpy dragon. She even had to use the puppy-dog eyes to win.

But what did that win get her? Jeez, it was pathetic how weak in the knees she felt when she stared at the Dragon Slayer now. How she couldn't stop messing him up, little by little, kissing here and there and smudging that lipstick _everywhere_. His gloved hands trailed up her back as she went for his neck and Adam's apple - they were so soft and warm, she couldn't help but purr.

However, just before she could tug at his bowtie to move it aside, those very same hands wrapped around her shoulders and tugged her back.

"Hey. Stop. Halt. Calm down."

Blinking at Gajeel in confusion, Levy caught herself almost messing up his costume and immediately let go of it. Cursing softly as she surveyed the damage her little episode of lust caused, she stared getting off of him to get some napkins, but caught him staring at her face.

Cheeks reddening in shame, Levy averted her eyes. "Whoops."

"Whoops indeed." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell got into you just now? First you played my bodyguard and now you almost licked my face off."

Standing up carefully onto his feet - and the pair of very high heels - he sighed and started dusting off the skirt and little apron of his costume, tugging up the white stockings while he was at it. When Levy returned with some napkins to fix the lipstick smears, she also tightened the bowtie into place and combed her fingers through his hair to straighten them out.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I guess it was the lipstick. It made you smell really nice. It was hard to stop myself."

The Dragon Slayer sighed at that. "Remind me to buy some of that stuff so I can seduce you later."He rumbled at her, his brows furrowing. "Jeez, you even got me worked up a little. Pervert."

Levy's blush of shame intensified as she hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, It's fine if we stay here for some time" The large man blinked at his own expression in the mirror, mentally preparing for more makeup in his face. "Then I'll come out and show everyone how sexy and comfortable I am in their ridiculous costumes. How long do we have?"

"An additional hour." Levy mumbled out quietly, reapplying his lipstick and trying not to stare at him for too long.

"Well, that settles it." Gajeel sat back down in the seat and readjusted his legs.

"Now, I guess we'll have to decide what to do with your kink."

* * *

><p><strong>Really short and might be slightly jumbled. Forgive me and thank you for reading!<strong>

**By the way, if you didn't recognize, this is Gajeel wearing a maid uniform from the old FT filler about racing. Except looking hot while wearing it! **

**Admit it, men wearing women's clothes with confidence is just awesome.**

**C-D**


	15. Daydreams

**Prompt 4 - Daydreams**

**Writing practice. Also I haven't written a Lucy anything since forever. I forgot she's just too fun to write :)**

* * *

><p>So far, it seemed to be one of the warmest days of the year. And by warm, Lucy meant <em>hot<em>. Even with Natsu's usual antics preparing her for the weather, she couldn't stand neither the scorching heat rolling off the sky, nor the boiling rooms of the guild. So, in a last ditch attempt to save herself from a stroke, she armed herself with cold soda and ducked underneath an umbrella by the pool.

She wasn't the only one who did that either. As the Spirit mage glanced around, she easily spotted out some of her friends lurking in the shade or inside the depths of the pool. There was Gray with Juvia, both stripping tiredly from what little clothes they had in the first place as they rested beneath an umbrella similar to her own. Max, hiding behind the broom closet, tinkering with what looked like a figurine of... _herself_. Lisanna was taking advantage of her waitress status and emptying the ice-cream dispenser at the mini bar... and...

"Levy."

And the cute Script mage was sitting at the edge of the pool, reading a book.

The blue haired girl wasn't even that far away, so after a moment of consideration, Lucy decided to risk approaching her and starting a conversation. After all, Levy was her best friend, and they haven't talked in a while. Hopefully wouldn't mind the interruption too much. She seemed quite focused.

So, Lucy leisurely emptied what was left in her glass and carefully stepped out into the open. Hopping a little bit as the floor tiles annoyingly warmed her feet, she headed straight for her friend, deciding to kneel by her side and give her a little nudge when she got into range. However, the closer she got, and the better was her view of the Script Mage, the more she decided that something was off. Levy was very, very red, even for a hot day like this one, with her lips slightly parted - small puffs of air coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were focused on the book, but they weren't moving rapidly from side to side, meaning that she wasn't actually reading. In fact, they seemed to be quite glazed over. It's almost as if she was...

Kneeling next to her, Lucy quickly took note of the content of the book she was reading, before looking at her seriously. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a truly catlike grin. Bending close to Levy's ear, she tried to be as discreet as possible... Before breathing out in her most husky voice...

"What are you daydreaming about?"

Levy actually jumped - the book falling out of her hands as if she forgot she was holding it, and only Lucy's quick reflexes had saved it from falling into the pool. Dissolving into peals of laughter as she watched the Script Mage splutter incoherently, the pretty blonde returned the tome to her, before settling comfortably at her side.

"So, Levy." She grinned, dipping her feet into the gloriously cool water. "What was that you've been thinking about, _hmm?~_"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" The blue haired woman squeaked, before turning her face away in embarrassment. Now she was so red faced, she looked close to having a stroke. Wringing her hands and tugging at her hair, she took a deep breath to compose herself, before finally managing to stutter out a shaky "H-Hi."

"Mhm~" Lucy hummed, her eyebrow raising.

"Didn't see you there." Levy added lamely, wiggling her feet in the water. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Long enough to see that something's up." She laughed, and Levy couldn't help but release yet another mortified squeak.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." Lucy nodded with a smile, "You're sitting there all dazed and distracted. You're pretending that you're not. That red face and guilty look right now? Just what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I am thinking of _something_." Levy managed to get out, her forehead creasing. "But why should I tell you?"

Lucy's eyes widened, her lower lip sticking out slightly. "Because..." she mumbled, shifting closer so that Levy could witness the full glory of her puppy-dog-eyes. "...Pretty please? It's so boring and hot around here and you're thinking about _juicy_ stuff, I can feel it!"

She could see her charm wearing away at the defiance until the Script Mage bit her lip nervously and averted her gaze.

"Come on~"

"Alright!" Levy finally bit out, steam practically coming out of her ears. "Just don't tell anyone, _ever!_"

"We can arrange that." Lucy grinned from ear to ear, and leaned in so Levy could easily whisper into her ear. "Just remember to include the racy details."

And Levy did. Boy, did she. From the girl's cute, little, round mouth fell words that made Lucy pale even in the unbearable heat of the afternoon - and then redden, until she was blushing just as hard as the petite girl.

The daydreams were _sloppy_, for a start. They included licks and kisses and tugging and pushing, not to say... _pounding_. They were tense. There was a lot of panting, cursing and gasping. And wet. Hot. Primal in the best sense of word.

Levy was obviously the one starring in them, but when Lucy heard the name of her _companion_, she was both unsurprised and incredibly excited - if not a little scarred.

It also explained how the hell did she learn such words as-

"Boo."

The mocking rumble made both girls jump and scream in unison - unfortunately, it also landed them straight into the depths of the pool. When they came back to the surface, coughing and gasping for air, they were horrified to face the very same _companion_ they were just whispering about grinning back at them from the edge of the pool, Levy's book tucked safely against his side.

"You!-" The Script Mage hissed, though she quieted down after that, looking away in obvious embarrassment. Lucy had a hard time looking him in the face as well, though she couldn't help but snicker slightly as the absurdity of the situation dawned on her.

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow at them, "Cat got your tongue? That was an awesome scare and you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." The blonde laughed, pushing her wet hair out of her face and wondering how the heck they were going to avoid a huge mess. Thankfully she had her swimsuit on underneath her sundress, and Levy seemed to have one too, though her short suspenders would take quite a while to dry off. "You got lucky because we were distracted."

"Psh." He huffed, his grin unfaltering. "I didn't even have to be quiet. It was like taking candy from a baby."

"Well, this baby-" Lucy grabbed her flustered friend by the arm, the gears in her head turning fast after the ice-cold bath cleared her senses. "Is coming with me to get some ice-cream now as compensation of what you've done, so see you!"

Gajeel could've as well taken this as an argument bait, but she didn't wait for his answer. Taking a deep breath - their clothes were ruined anyway - she tugged the blue haired girl underwater with her, giving her a pointed eye-roll and motioning at her to swim to the other end of the pool. As they trailed along the bottom of the pool - passing by an enveloping string of water that turned out to be Juvia spying on them - she just hoped he wouldn't stand at the other end of the pool. She could just imagine him towering over them demanding embarrassing answers.

He wasn't. When they broke the surface and gasped for air, he was sitting at their old spot, raising an eyebrow at them. Lucy showed him her tongue for a goodbye. He answered with a parting middle finger and opened the book somewhere around the middle, before he seemingly got sucked into the story.

Climbing onto the annoyingly hot edge of the pool, Lucy gave Levy another tug, before they both climbed onto their feet and, for a lack of better thing to do, headed for the mini bar in search for some ice-cream. It was gone, but so was Lisanna, so the pretty blonde smiled and started sniffing around the construct.

"We should find a good hiding spot while we can." She advised. "Or, you know, try to sneak out."

"Why? The danger's passed." The Script mage muttered shyly behind her, wringing out her shirt nervously as she blushed. "Gajeel shouldn't be roaming around anymore."

"I know the danger's passed." Lucy grinned as she spotted an empty nook behind the fridge, near the cooler. It was perfect. "But you haven't finished, you know. You promised me _all_ the juicy details of these daydreams, right? And while they're quite scarring..." She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. "Well, you finished when he started getting quite _metallic_."

Levy hiccupped.

* * *

><p><strong>C-D<strong>


	16. Metallicana

**Prompt 5 - Metallicana**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was summer, and the crickets just wouldn't let him sleep in peace. They were clicking and chirping, mixing in with the sound of the refrigerator, and the blips of drops left over after yesterdays summer storm.<p>

The resulting noise and returning heat left him rolling around in his bed, kicking at the sheets angrily while his cat stared at him from the depths of the room. When Gajeel finally gave up and threw them off with an annoyed rumble, sitting up and rubbing at his face, he spread his wings and quietly glided over to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks." He grumbled weakly. "Goddamn noise is driving me crazy."

Lily twitched the tip of his tail, but didn't ask further - not yet, at least. The Steel Dragon slayer rolled his shoulders until they popped, sluggishly climbing off the bed, trying not to wince at how his body throbbed and ached along the way. Getting himself a glass of juice and a handful of meds, he swallowed them up in one go, before grabbing some metal pieces on his way back.

Lily was now standing on the windowsill, glancing out of the open window, so he dragged a chair over to his side and settled down on it heavily. As usual, the noise made his brows crease.

"I'd say I'd prefer if the rainstorm came back, but it wouldn't be perfectly honest." He chuckled softly, reaching out to nudge at Lily's side. However, soon after that, his smile faltered, and he sighed.

"I miss him."

Lily turned to look him in the eye, and his stoic face softened. "I can see it. The disappearance of the dragons was a shock."

"Honestly, I can't quite believe he's gone." Gajeel murmured tiredly. "He seemed far too awesome to just get offed like that. And the fact he sealed himself..." He took a deep breath. "_Inside_. And once he got out, we didn't even get a moment to talk seriously. What the _hell_."

"There was no time. There wasn't much he could do, though he was trying."

"I know. But still. That's not fair."

"I _know_ you know." The Exceed smiled. "And life is hardly fair, though you're being very mature about it, you know."

Gajeel said nothing, and for a while, they just sat there, with the buzzing noise floating around the room.

"I miss him."

"Surprisingly, so do I. He was most fascinating. Levy thought that way, too."

"Levy did, huh." The Steel Dragon Slayer huffed, glancing into the metal gears in his hand, most of which belonged to the Script Mage's broken watch, along with a small chunk of a bookend.

"You saw her face. We got the beat down of our lives and she looked like she was about to jump around from sheer excitement. It was fun to watch."

Gajeel popped the gears into in mouth. "Yeah."

"And now she misses him too." Lily said kindly. "So if you ever feel overwhelmed, remember that you can talk to us whenever you'd like."

Raising to his feet, the large man hummed his affirmative, twitching slightly when his cat jumped and flew onto his bare shoulder.

"That's what _she_ said as well." He grinned wickedly. "If you'd like to know. So don't worry about a thing - except maybe a few personal questions from me."

"Ah, yes." Gajeel groaned, though his lips quirked into grin of his own. "Personal questions. The worst thing that could possibly happen. I can't wait."

A banter with his best friend? He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>C-D<strong>


	17. Singing

**Prompt 6 - Singing**

**Enjoy! owo**

* * *

><p>No matter how you looked at it, Gajeel's singing was terrible. The cause was varied between each member of the guild – either his voice was too rough, his lyrics were too ridiculous, or his instrument playing skills were too poor – but it was a fact. When he ascended the stairs to the scene, more than a handful of her comrades conveniently – regularly – <em>found something important to do outside of the guild.<em> Another handful outright stated that he sucked before they left. Those who stayed usually needed a drink.

Levy was surprisingly immune to the horrific noise he produced, because when he was on stage, he really enjoyed himself. Though, when she found herself being regularly stranded in a bunny costume next to Lucy and her soft, bouncy _assets_, she felt that she'd become one of the alcoholic variety.

The problem was, she couldn't leave the scene until he'd finished. So when they finally left the stage to change – Lucy shrieking as Natsu barged into the room to take her on a mission – her temples were already throbbing with the headache of the month.

With the entire trip home filled with Gajeel's boasting, she'd often find herself wondering how she hadn't _snapped _yet. After all, she'd ran away once in the middle of his concert, and he immediately stopped playing to follow her. So why?

Maybe it was… Maybe because it was a guilty pleasure of sorts. It gave her pride and her brain a rest, sure – but it also made him upset. And Levy hated to see this _huge, imposing male_ upset. The corner of his lip would curl down, the space between his brows would crease, and his shoulders would slump in such an honest show of dejection that she'll feel bad for the rest of her life. She wouldn't possibly do that to him. Not on purpose.

And there was one more thing that prevented her from never setting her foot on the scene again. One truly amazing thing that made her suffering absolutely worth it. You see, if being unable to sing his god-awful songs made Gajeel so unhappy, then logically, singing his heart out made him very, very happy.

And a happy Gajeel _purred_.

She wasn't sure if he even realized he was doing it, but given a satisfying amount of privacy, he would take a deep breath and let out a great, satisfied sigh. And along with the sound would come the tremble, reverberating in his chest and rising from his belly right up to his Adam's apple… In the form of the cutest purr. He'd be practically vibrating with contentment – and she would have the privilege to sprawl herself out comfortably on top of him while he did it.

Snuggling into his body and tucking her head under his chin was a bliss, especially that it eased the headache he himself had caused earlier. And unless the Dragon Slayer was violently interrupted, he could go on _forever _with it, rumbling away until he fell asleep and maybe even a little bit more.

It was endearing and heartwarming and it never got old. She only wished his singing could sound like that!

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written anything about the guild in a while and I felt so nostalgic typing these lines, aaah vwv <strong>

**It's a bit short but it made me happy!**

**C-D**


	18. AU - Bioshock

**Prompt 7 - Bioshock AU**

**The AU is based on the prologue of Bioshock 2. It's good to watch it first to understand the climate of the AU better, and also know what Big Daddies and Little Sisters are.**

* * *

><p><em>Tower of Heaven, X776<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, kitty! It's this way!"<em>

"_Tin… Bell? Tin Locket?"_

"_I just can't find a good nickname for you, daddy. But, I made a doll. And a drawing. Look!"_

"_I'll be fine, daddy. Quick, let's look for some fairies!"_

He loved her voice like this, tethering on the edge of insanity as he were. The 'first generation', the top dog of Heaven's protectors, and all that he needed to achieve bliss was to hear that voice. The little girl was tugging at his hand, looking over her shoulder at him as he followed her, and every time she did, he felt happy.

After he became the armored abomination he was now- After they'd forced him into the magical suit, sewed his lips shut and closed the protective gear over his head… She still accepted him. Somehow. The headband tied around his head as a mirror to her own was a testament to that.

Of course, sometimes he wondered if it was just another round of brainwashing they'd inflicted on him. You know, add a little lacrima here, and there, and… everywhere, and he would be charmed. He might've been programmed into it - he knew _she _was.

But when she screamed - when a rogue mage raised a hand to touch her, to _harm _her- programmed or not, the fear was real. As was the anger. _Especially the anger._ So, after some twentieth attempt at her life, when she clutched at his hand and sang shaky nursery rhymes to calm herself, he decided to just focus on protecting her.

_If he ever lost her, if she was never by his side anymore…_ No, he wouldn't think of it.

That is, until _he _came. Until he'd hired mages to _catch _her, to _claim _her.

Just minutes before, everything was fine, she was laughing and waving both her doll and her 'magic pen' around, promising to tell him _something she'd firmly decided on_ very soon. But now, he was down on his knees, controlled by a very powerful round of hypnosis, and she was staring at him in such a crippling fear and disorientation that he felt like his heart was going to _explode_.

"You are _not _her father. Her name is Levy McGarden, and she is _mine_."

_Bullshit_. But the gun in his hand was loaded, and the barrel was cold against his temple. No matter how much the armored man tried to pull it away, his hand just wouldn't budge, and all he could do was twitch - looking the tattooed man straight into the eyes as he stared back coolly. The knowledge that _he was going to die_ started firing off in his brain like a foghorn, and his gaze slid to the tiny little girl at his side, her eyes glowing with terror.

It dawned on her, somehow. The man was so familiar, the pain and fear were so heavy on the bond between them, it snapped her out of her paradise and threw into the gritty, murky hallway to witness his death. It was too late for her to do anything though - and her shriek was cut off by the gunshot, like he'd gone and lost all of his senses.

Like he'd gone dead.

"_GAJEEL!"_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_A decade later;_

_Tower of Heaven, X786_

* * *

><p>His head hurt like a <em>bitch<em>.

Rumbling and whirring in annoyance as he clumsily tied his long, long hair back and rearranged his helmet, he looked at his hands and them his immediate surroundings. The suit still looked good, though it was dirty and dusty and had a few rusty patches, especially around the area where the blood had used to pool. The once polished sign of 'iron' engraved into the disc on the glove was quite faded, but he didn't mind. He wasn't iron. He was _steel_.

He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know _now_. _He had to get Levy back ._

Everything around him was rotten, the constant splash of water and creaking of metal registering somewhere at the back of his head but not quite making it home. In these halls, he heard some weeping of the broken mages- rusty machinery crackling- _music_- but it barely clicked with him. What he felt and saw and remembered, what he looked for, was the only thing that really mattered.

And judging by the curious eyes of the little girl nearby, peering at him from the doorway- and the echo of a blissful voice, buzzing along the line of his consciousness until he'd heard it clearly-

"_I know you're awake in there. Father won't be able to… to toy with you like that, ever again."_

The feeling was mutual.

So he readied the great drill at his right, concentrated the magical power at his left, and set out to reclaim her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have to say, this game is really cool, although it's also <strong>_**insanely **_**creepy and bizarre.**

**If you're confused, Tower of Heaven is Rapture. The name Heaven fits a lot, too!**

**Gajeel is Subject Delta, the main protagonist of Bioshock 2, who is a Big Daddy. His symbol is iron, however everyone calls him Black Steel, or in Levy's case, Gajeel. It's also fitting considering he's now a Steel Dragon Slayer.**

**The lacrima-addicted, mutated Mages are Splicers.**

**But the real deal is who Levy is. **_**Levy is Eleanor Lamb**_** (OwO), while Jellal is Sofia Lamb, Heaven's leader and Levy's father!**

**That's all. I hope you liked it!**

**C-D**


End file.
